Roadside wreck
by Canadian at heart 8
Summary: A story of an abused run away Brit, a new American partner, and a jealous French man. (I wrote this years ago. I'm only posting for the fun of it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter******1**

There is a lot that Arthur has wanted to do in his life but being stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere while it was raining at night was not one of them. "Bloody fucking hell!" He cursed for the millionth time kicking his flat tire. He sighed and climbed into his car soaking wet. The only thing he had was a bag of clothes and a couple of snacks. "So this is how it ends." Arthur murmured to himself.

He looked at the rear view mirror and saw the darndest thing. "LIGHTS?!" Arthur shouted sitting straight up. He was about to jump out and wave the car down but then he considered if the person might be a crazed killer or something. He got out and looked down the road the car still making its way towards him.

His thoughts raced as he was trying to think of what he should do. Just as he was coming to a conclusion the car passed him. "Well that's just great!" Arthur opened his car again when he saw that the car actually truck was turning around. It came to a stop by Arthur's car and the window rolled down.

"Hey you got a flat or something?" The blonde male asked. He had crystal blue eyes covered by glasses, a sight to see really. Arthur realizes he had been staring for too long when the male made a confused face.

"Y-yes actually. I do have a flat." Arthur replied looking away from the male.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." The male said opening his car door and hopping out. "Mattie's probably going to worry. Oh well. The name's Alfred by the way." The male rambled grabbing a tool box from the back of his truck.

"Oh, thank you. My name is Arthur. Do you always help random strangers on the side of roads?" Arthur asked. Not that he wasn't glad to be getting some help. He was just trying to make conversation, not that he was any good at doing that.

"Just the cute ones." Alfred joked laughing lightly. Arthur didn't laugh though. "But yeah I do sometimes. I always have stuff in my truck. My little bro, as good of a driver he thinks, he gets himself in a lot of trouble when driving." Alfred explained.

"I see, so you're his personal mechanic then." Arthur replied. Alfred walked back to his truck and grabbed another tool.

"Actually no. I work in a garage back home." Alfred answered putting the tool under the car and cranking it so it lifted the car a little.

"Well that's a relief." Arthur stated. Alfred fell silent for a little concentrating on the car.

"Man, I can't get a good grip on the tools 'cus of all the rain." Alfred said looking over the hood at Arthur.

"Oh well thank you for trying." Arthur sighed. Alfred stood up and looked at his watch. It was pretty late.

"I would really hate to leave you here." Alfred said pausing to think. "Oh hey, there's a motel stop a little ways from here why don't we spend the night there and come back in the morning. Hopefully it'll stop raining by then." Alfred suggested smiling. Arthur didn't like the sound of that but then again a motel would be safer than a car in the middle of nowhere. If Alfred was a serial killer at a motel he could at least have some chance at getting away.

"Alright." Arthur agreed grabbing his bag from inside his car before they headed off. The music was quiet in the car and there was an awkward atmosphere.

"So where were you headed before you got stuck?" Alfred asked breaking the tension. Arthur looked down at his lap. The real reason he was driving was because he ran away from home. There was no way he was about to tell a stranger that.

"Um. I was going to visit my family." Arthur replied. Alfred seemed to take it as a valid answer. Alfred didn't look too much older than Arthur possibly 20? Arthur was actually only 17 but he looked 19 a perk when buying beer at local liquor stores that didn't check ID.

"Are you like visiting from college or something?" Alfred asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes I was. I'm majoring in literature and history. I'm going to be a teacher." Arthur lied but only partly. That is what he wanted to do when he was grown up.

"Sweet, yeah my bro wants to be a teacher too. Or work with pets like a vet or something along those lines. He hasn't picked yet which is fine he's still got time." Alfred informed. Arthur decided to ask about his younger brother so they could get off the topic of his life which he lied about.

"You're younger brother? What's he like? You mentioned him earlier too." Arthur questioned.

"Mattie? He's awesome and a good kid. Really nice and kinda shy too but he's great." Alfred rambled on about his younger brother. From what Arthur gathered was that Mattie was just a nickname his real name was Matthew and they were close. "Welp we're here." Alfred said pulling up into the hotel parking lot.

There was a bright neon sign that read '_starlight motel'_ it seemed decent enough to stay in. There were no immediate warning signs at least. The two got out of the truck and went to the front desk to get a room.

"One room for one night please!" Alfred ordered happily. Suddenly a thought occurred to Arthur.

"That will be 70 dollars please."

Arthur had no money. Panic began to rise in him but then Alfred handed the lady some cash. The two left with the key in hand. Why was this stranger being so nice? He tried to help fix his car and now he's paying for a room for them to stay in. There had to be some reason he was doing this. Maybe he wanted something but Arthur had nothing to give him other than the bag of clothes but nothing would fit him. Alfred was larger and not to mention he had a stronger build than Arthur not by much but it was definitely noticeable.

"Earth to Arthur. You coming in?" Alfred asked motioning toward the open room. Arthur gripped his bag strap that hung from his shoulder and across his chest tightly. "You ok?" Alfred tilted his head slightly.

"Why are you helping me?" Arthur blurred out. Alfred seemed confused by the question. Arthur realized something he hadn't thought of. Motel. The fact Alfred was stronger. He wanted to take advantage of him. Arthur took a step away from Alfred.

"Dude calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I told you we'd stay here till morning so I can fix your car." Alfred explained calmly. Arthur didn't want to believe it though. What if it was a lie? "Seriously. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just doing what I think's right. You seem like a pretty decent person." Arthur was still skeptical but Alfred didn't seem to have any intentions to hurt him or take advantage.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Arthur asked. Alfred put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Well I took you to the motel like I said I would. I also tried to fix your car already. And if you want, I'll sleep in the bathroom or something." Alfred replied honestly. Arthur loosened his grip a little bit. "Let's just go to sleep. I've been driving for a while so I'm pretty pooped." Alfred said turning to walk in. "If you feel like it join me."

Arthur paused then looked out to the parking lot where it was still pouring buckets. He didn't have that much of a choice his clothes were already wet. Arthur sighed heavily and walked into the room hoping he wouldn't regret it.

Alfred was looking through the drawers when Arthur walked in. "What are you looking for?" Arthur asked.

"Not a gun if that's what you're thinking. I'm looking for the Bible. They always have them in motels." Alfred replied. Arthur looked down at his feet. "You should probably change. You'll get sick if you stay in that. Don't worry I'm going to the car to get something, and I'll knock to let you know when I'm back." Alfred said passing Arthur and leaving the room. Arthur was alone in the room now. He changed quickly and saw a phone on the nightstand.

He thought about what would happen if he called home and apologized. It probably would end with him six feet under. Arthur sighed sitting down on the bed. It was a stupid idea, him running away. He had nowhere to go. There was no way he could get a job without a degree and he couldn't pay anything. He had no money and no plan. Arthur's eyes began to sting with tears. He hated his life back home but now he truly had nothing at all. Arthur felt his hot tears roll down his face as Alfred knocked on the door. Arthur attempted to stop himself from crying but it didn't work.

"I'm coming in." Alfred announced opening the door. Arthur quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his face. The last thing he needed was Alfred asking why he was crying. "I got some sodas if you want one." Alfred said as he opened one for himself. Arthur was too busy at the moment to care about the other person in the room. "Alright you're probably tired. Night then." He said walking into the bathroom.

'So he's really gonna sleep in there' Arthur thought as he started to calm down. He laid down and tried to listen to the rain. It was like a soft instrument that lured him to sleep. He would worry about his next step in the morning as of now he needed to rest.

—

This is a very old story. the other day I happened to come across it again. it used to be up in this site but I took all my fics down. After re reading this I've decided to put it up again. Not really sure why. So a little disclaimer. I first wrote this almost 3 years ago. I am not in the fandom anymore. I never finished this story so if later on details do not match the show or manga its because I have forgotten much about these characters or because younger me didn't fact check. I will fact check somethings as I continue this story but know I am only posting this for fun and not taking it extremely serious. ok thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur woke up in the motel and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. He reached over to where he left his bag but couldn't find it. Arthur jumped up and started searching for his bag. He opened the bathroom and saw that Alfred was gone. "Fuck! I never should have trusted that wanker!" Arthur cursed at himself. What was he going to do he had nothing. Nothing. Arthur was pacing back and forth when the door opened. He jumped a foot back.

"Woah why are you so jumpy?" Alfred asked walking into the room holding a bag of food. "I got some snacks from the vending machine if you want some." Arthur was surprised that Alfred was there but he still couldn't find his bag.

"Where's my stuff?" Arthur asked trying his best not to sound worried.

"Huh? Oh under the bed I put it there because I tripped on it this morning." Alfred explained tossing a pop tart to Arthur. Arthur checked under the bed and sure enough it was right there. There was something odd about this man. He was friendly. Too friendly. Who just helps someone on the road, buys a room for them and then feeds them. It makes no sense. Arthur ate the tart because he was hungry but he was still skeptical.

"Who are you really?" Arthur asked Alfred as he was biting into a granola bar. Alfred looked up at Arthur and shrugged.

"I already told you. I'm a mechanic in a garage back home. I've got a younger brother in high school. What more do you want to know?" Alfred didn't understand why Arthur kept asking him. He really was just trying to help, but for some reason Arthur kept thinking there was another reason. Alfred didn't realize he had been staring at Arthur.

"Do you want to fight me or something? Because even though I look small I can knock you out." Arthur threatened it was partly true he had gotten into many fights before but never with people as large as Alfred.

"What no I don't want to fight you. Sorry I was thinking. You really need to relax. Who knew that college kids could get so stressed." Alfred commented

"You've obviously never been to college then." Arthur retorted smugly. Alfred sighed and took another bite.

"Yeah I actually haven't been to college." Alfred replied. Arthur was shocked how he could have gotten a job as a mechanic with no degree. "My dad taught me how to fix, clean, take apart, build a whole bunch of different cars. Bikes too." Alfred explained as he ate.

"Can you really do that? Get a job without a degree I mean." Arthur questioned maybe all hope was not lost for him.

"Sure you can. There's lots of jobs out there they just require a lot more hard work." Arthur had never thought about jobs with degrees his parents always told him that without one he would be better off dead because no one would hire him. This information was a whole new world. "You ready to go? Your family must be worried 'bout you. Have you called them yet?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's fine, they won't care." Arthur replied he didn't have anyone to call even if he wanted to pretend to call someone.

"You sure?" Alfred repeated.

"Yes let just get going." Arthur sighed grabbing his bag and headed back to Arthur's car. The silence was not as awkward as before but Alfred still decided to make conversation.

"By the way you never told me how old you are." Oh great. Why would he want to know?

"I'm 19. You never told me either." Arthur replied he was starting to get used to lying to Alfred. That may or may not be a good thing.

"Oh dude really? Same here. So you're like a sophomore in college or something?"

"Yeah, I'll be graduating soon." Arthur had a sneaking feeling that all this lying was going to find a way to bite him in the butt later but for now the lies kept coming.

"That's cool. You should come work by where I live. Our school system is crap. They could use a fancy smart Brit like you." Alfred joked he did want a better teacher for the school though. Arthur was confused for a moment. Brit. "You are British right?"

"Yes, I lived in England for a couple of years when I was younger but we moved to the United States." Only part of that was a lie he did grow up in England and he did move but not with his family.

"I could tell. Your accent is pretty thick." Alfred said. The two talked a little more until they reached the car. Once they got there Alfred began fixing the car and was done in a matter of minutes. "Welp all fixed!" Alfred announced happily dusting off his hands. He got out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here's my number in case you break down again." Arthur took the number and the two said good bye. Alfred drove off leaving Arthur there.

"Right now ...what am I gonna do?" Arthur questioned himself he had no money but he had a fixed car. Arthur got in and started driving. Alfred's car was out of sight. He strangely missed having someone in the car. Arthur continued to drive not really going anywhere. He needed to find somewhere to go he couldn't drive forever. There were quite a few gasoline gallons in his car but he couldn't depend on those forever.

After a while Arthur dove through a small town there were small stores and buildings. Arthur wondered if he could get a job here and just live in his car. He kept driving and saw a grocery store named 'The Kirkland market' with a help wanted sign on the window. "How convenient." Arthur mumbled to himself. He got out of the car and walked to the little market. There were a few people in the market shopping. Arthur walked up to the counter and said he had seen the help wanted sign outside.

"You ever had a job before?" The man asked. Arthur nodded in response he had a few jobs but wasn't paid for them but he knew how to act and things like that. The man asked Arthur to follow him into his office which he did. "So let me ask you something son. What are you doing here?" The man looked at Arthur seriously.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I ain't seen you round here. Some random person comes in and asks me for a job now what do you think I'm gonna do if you were in my shoes?" The man clarified. Arthur didn't know what to say.

"Sir, I-"

"Sir! Where are you from?" The man asked.

"England sir."

"Ah, I knew that accent. Well what's a high class Brit like you doing in our little town?"

"Um. Looking for a job." Arthur replied.

"Now don't play dumb that can't be the reason. Why you really here?" The man pressed. Arthur didn't know this was how job interviews went. He was just told to do a job and did it. This felt like a police interrogation. "Well?"

"I..uh..well I..I ran away from home. I don't have any money and I really need this job." Arthur spilled probably not the best way to put it but oh well.

"Ah, I see. Well what's gonna happen if I say no?" The man asked.

"I-I'm not sure sir. I'll probably try another town."

"There's not another town for miles."

"I have a car." Arthur replied.

"Alright what's gonna happen if I say yes?"

"I'll start working here." Arthur breathed. His palms were wet with sweat. He didn't have a full plan on what he would do.

"You got a place to live?"

"...no"

"So let me get this straight you ran away with no money, no plan, and you just stopped at the first town you see and asked for a job." The man stated making Arthur feel worse.

"Yes."

"Son it's your lucky day. I'll give you the job but I'm taking one dollar off your pay." The man said.

"Ok. Why?" Arthur questioned.

"I got a room in my house used to be my son's but he left a long time ago. You can stay with me." The man offered.

"Thank you so much sir." Arthur thanked and happily shook the man's hand.

"Please call me Mr. Kirkland. If people round here ask who you are just say you're a nephew of mine or something. A lot of them barely know my family so you'll be fine." Arthur could hardly believe it. This was amazing.

"When can I start?" Arthur asked.

"Now. You can count right?"

"Yes."

"Good you can work the cashier." The man said and Arthur left the office to work the cash register. He helped a few people out who were a little curious about him. One person walked in carrying a duck. Arthur wasn't sure what to do but the boy was acting like it was nothing. He grabbed a few items and walked up to Arthur to pay.

"Hello, are you new here?" The boy asked his voice surprisingly soft.

"Yes, I just got here I'm the owner's nephew." Arthur replied.

"Oh well welcome. I'm Matthew by the way and this is George." The boy said motioning to the duck.

"Wait what did you say?"

"This is George?" The boy repeated.

"Your name. Matthew." Arthur stated.

"Yeah? Is there something odd about that?" Matthew asked.

"You don't happen to have an older brother." There was no need to answer the question for Alfred had just walked in the store.

"Yo Mattie what's taking so long." He said before pausing looking at Arthur. "Hey Arthur what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah I helped him out with his car. I didn't know you were headed here. I would have driven you myself." Alfred laughed. Arthur did too, only his laugh was slightly nervous.

"It was nice seeing you again. Thanks for the help with my car." Arthur said.

"Oh no problem man. We should hang out sometime. How long are you staying?" Alfred asked. Darn what is with him and picking questions Arthur couldn't answer.

"A while. I'm on break so I'll probably stay here for a while." Arthur answered.

"Cool! Where are you staying?"

"At Mr. Kirkland's house he's my uncle." Arthur replied.

"Alright! Well I'll see you around then." Alfred waved goodbye leaving with his brother and the duck. Strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur had finished up the day and headed home with Mr. Kirkland. He had a small house that had three rooms and two bathrooms. "You're free to take what you please. I won't charge you for eating or anything. Just the room." Mr. Kirkland explained. They sat down for dinner and talked a little to get to know each other. "So why'd you run? Got in trouble with the law?"

"Heavens no. I left because of my parents. They hated me. It was just better that I left." Arthur admitted. His parents really did hate him because he was different. They treated him terribly.

"I would have never hated my son. I never did." Mr. Kirkland's reply came in a sad tone.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" Arthur questioned. The man looked like he didn't want to talk about it. However he took a deep breath and sighed.

"He was taken from me one night when we were grilling in the backyard. I let him play in the front with his ball. I looked away for one second and he screamed, but when I looked back he was gone. All I remember was seein' a car speed off. That was the last time I saw him." Mr. Kirkland answered solemnly. "The cops spent weeks look'en. They found a body in the creek not too far from here. Said it was him but I don't want to believe that. He would have been about your age." Arthur frowned at Mr. Kirkland's story. That was terrible for someone to take another's child just to...Arthur didn't want to think about what they might have done to the boy. "Well that's behind me now. He would have been happy for me to help someone out."

"I'm very sorry for you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Arthur said. Mr. Kirkland smiled at him.

"Better you here than who knows where." He laughed "It'll be nice to have someone in the house again. I'm getting old ain't what I used to be."

"If you would like I could do chores around the house. It's the least I could do for letting me stay." Arthur offered happily. He wouldn't mind a little cleaning. He kind of enjoyed the task.

"That would be great." Mr. Kirkland replied. After they finished their dinner Arthur did the dishes and went to his new room. There were a lot of children's toys laying about. Arthur decided to gather them up and put them away. There was a knock on the door but Mr. Kirkland opened it. "Oh hello Alfred. Nice seeing ya' again"

"Hey! I came to see your nephew Arthur." Alfred said politely.

"Arthur!" Mr. Kirkland called. Arthur went over and sheepishly waved at Alfred. "I'll let you boys go have fun but don't stay out too late." He warned heading deeper into the house most likely to sleep. Arthur found it odd the way Mr. Kirkland had formed his sentence. But he didn't pay too much attention to it

"So yeah living with Mr. K? He's great." Alfred said. Arthur just nodded. He wasn't used to conversations, so his social skills weren't very high. "Wanna come over to my place?" Alfred asked and Arthur just nodded again and followed him out the door. "You're a lot quieter than before."

"Sorry my social skills aren't that great." Arthur apologized.

"It's cool dude. I'm used to quiet people Mattie's like that too. You'll probably get along great." Alfred added.

"About Matthew. He had a duck when he came into the shop. What was that about?" Arthur questioned it had seemed like such a strange thing to him when he first saw the duck.

"Oh George? He's one of Mattie's pets, he found him under the house sometime ago when George was a baby. Mattie's kept him ever since." Alfred answered smiling.

"I see. That's an interesting pet." Arthur commented.

"Oh there's more. I think I told you before he likes animals. Like a lot." Alfred replied "And here we are home sweet home! Well for me at least." Alfred motioned to the house. It was a faded light blue color. There were vines on one side of the two story house that also covered half of the porch. It looked a little run down but Arthur didn't want to question why. They walked in and Alfred was not joking about the animals. From the first glance there was a goat, a cat, a dog, three birds, a fish bowl, a squirrel, and George.

"Oh. My…" Arthur was completely shocked it was like a zoo! Alfred maneuvered his way around the animals like nothing. While Arthur was trying his best not to step on anyone and failing miserably.

"Oh man. Mattie! Katelin won't stop pecking at the couch!" Alfred yelled removing a chicken from the couch only for it to jump back on. There were rushed footsteps that came down the steps near Arthur. Matthew came down holding what looked like a bear.

"Sorry Al, I didn't give her her food today Kumajiro wouldn't stop bugging me." Matthew said putting the bearlike creature on the floor in exchange for the chicken. Turns out the bear was not actually a bear but a dog. A fluffy white dog that came up to Arthur and started barking. "Oh hi again." Matthew waved before leaving the room to feed the chicken. Alfred laughed taking Arthur's hand.

"Here follow me." Alfred smiled leading Arthur to the outside of the house where there were two horses and a large shed almost as big as the house.

"Your brother has a lot of animals." Arthur finally said, looking at the horses.

"Actually one of those is mine. I've got three pets and the rest are his." Alfred corrected walking into the shed. It was a lot calmer in the shed aside from the dog that had just jumped on Alfred. "Hey boy did ya miss me?" Alfred asked rubbing the dog. Arthur smiled though he never had a pet before it was nice to see the animal so happy. Arthur took this time to look around. The shed was lit up with Christmas lights and there were parts of cars and motorbikes strun about. There was a whole section of the wall that was covered top to bottom with various tools. Just next to that was a desk covered in paper pens and pencils. There was a cat lying down on the desk resting it's head on his paws. Arthur enjoyed cats. They were a lot calmer than most animals. In the middle of the shed was a motorcycle a little old but it looked like it could still run.

"Is this where you work?" Arthur asked looking around still.

"Nah, but I do work here sometimes. The garage I work at is a little way down the street. This my little escape. I have the shed and Mattie's got the house." Alfred laughed at himself. Arthur wondered how much money they spend on food for all the animals. He could hardly afford a fish and they had numerous amounts of those.

"That's interesting." Arthur said absent minded he was looking at the motorcycle now.

"Do you ride?" Alfred asked. The question seemed silly to Arthur. He's parents would never let him ride one of those 'it's like a death trap' is what they told him.

"No I don't."

"You should learn they're fun. As long as you know what you're doing." Alfred patted the leather set of the bike proudly. The cat stirred at the noise and jumped down from his spot on the desk to his owner. "Hey there." Alfred greeted.

"How do you afford all this?" Arthur asked the question having bugged him long enough.

"The house and land is ours from the will as for food and stuff like that I pay for from my many jobs." Alfred explained putting up the fat cat in his arms.

"Will?"

"Yeah this used to be my parents. They died in a car crash when I was 17. They gave everything to me and Mattie having paid off everything a year before from hidden money they had saved up over the year. The lands ours forever. Or until we sell it." The cat rubbed against Alfred's chest purring softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur apologized.

"It's cool. I miss them and stuff but I'm more concerned for Mattie. I don't think he's completely gotten over it." Alfred said petting the cat in his arms. "What about your parents? You said you were visiting family I thought you were visiting them."

"Huh? Oh my parents…" Arthur looked away from Alfred. He didn't want to lie to him again but he also didn't want to think about home.

"It's fine if you don't want to say. It was kinda of rude to ask." Alfred smiled and put the cat down on the bike. "You're a pretty cool guy. Mr. Kirkland really needed some family after what happened. He wasn't the same after. I think having you around is gonna change that."

"Yeah.." Arthur looked at his feet feeling a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking this much to people, not to mention strangers. Of course they've met before but it was still awkward for him.

"Um hey Al." Matthew interrupted Arthur's thoughts. "So you know how I said Julia wasn't going to have her kittens till later?" Matthew nervously laughed.

"Oh boy." Alfred said.

"Yeah can you help?" Matthew said before quickly leaving Alfred following.

"Should I help too?" Arthur offered.

"Sure if you want. Keep the other animals away so they don't like, eat the kittens." Alfred ordered. After some panicked rushing around and encouraging words from Matthew Julia gave birth to three little kittens.

"Aw, Al look how cute and tiny they are!" Matthew squealed happily.

"Yeah they're adorable." Alfred agreed. "Not sure if I could say about the process of getting them here though." Matthew laughed at his comment because it was true. Arthur was a little too distracted to notice the kittens at the moment. One of Matthew's pets the goat had a liking toward his shirt and now the two were playing tug of war. The goat was winning.

"Gah!" Arthur shouted as the goat began dragging Arthur away.

"Hey Jerry. Stop. That's bad." Matthew prayed the shirt out of the goat's mouth with inhuman strength before scolding the Goat on manners. Arthur moved far away from the demon goat he could get. Alfred laughed at the scene.

"It is not funny that was terrifying." Arthur said angrily.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Alfred smiled trying not to laugh. Suddenly Katelin jumped into the box that held Julia and her kittens. Both Alfred and Arthur quickly moved to protect the cat. Alfred moved Katelin and Arthur kept her from pecking at the newborns.

"Are they ok?" Matthew asked concerned. Alfred nodded.

"Bro, I love your pets and all but we can't keep the kittens here. It's too dangerous for them." Alfred said. There were very few times Alfred ever said no to his brother in fact the last time he had was months ago.

"But Al if we separate them they'll die! And we can't just let them out in the wild they'll get eaten!" Matthew cried sadly. He really cared for all of his animals.

"Mattie this basically is the wild for them." Alfred explained seriously. The kittens were going to need a safer home until they were a little older.

"Who could we possibly leave them with?" Matthew asked sadly. Alfred turned to Arthur. Who was too busy looking at the cute kitten to notice his glance.

"Could you take them?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked up at the pair both smiling in the hopes he would say yes.

"I would have to ask my uncle." Arthur said nervously. The kittens were really cute.

"Mr. Kirkland wouldn't mind at all. We've kept animals there before." Matthew stated in a pleading tone.

"If it alright with him I don't see a problem with it." Arthur replied.

"Yes!" Matthew cheered. The three watched the kittens play for a while until it started getting darker.

"K. Bedtime Mattie." Alfred announced rubbing Matthew's hair. Matthew stood up and left the room after saying goodbye to the kittens. A few of the animals followed Matthew. A few was an understatement a little more than half left. Including the demon goat Jerry. Arthur swore the thing glared at him as he walked away. "You want to head out too? Most of the streetlights are down at the moment so the walk back will be kinda dark." Alfred informed. Arthur agreed he should leave and they carefully picked up the box of kittens and the mom before leaving. Once they got to Mr. Kirkland's house they explained the situation and he was more than happy to house the cats as well. Alfred waved goodbye and left.

"He's a good man." Mr. Kirkland smiled his bushy white mustache curled with it. Arthur smiled watching Alfred walk away. He was a good brother, sweet, caring, and the best smile. "I know that face." Mr. Kirkland said causing Arthur to snap out of his thoughts.

"What I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help smiling. This made Mr. Kirkland laugh.

"Alright time for bed." He said, they both went to their room. Arthur placed the box of cats in the corner of the room closest to his bed. He laid down to sleep, thoughts of Alfred found their way into his head. He was just so perfect. Arthur shook his head trying to get the thoughts out.

"He's too old for you Arthur." He told himself not wanting to believe it. His birthday was not till another month. He also couldn't stay forever Alfred would get suspicious. He would worry about his lies later when the time came for that. Now he was happy to be in a warm house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arthur woke up to the sound of soft meows and the smell of sizzling bacon. He got off the bed and changed before leaving the room to find food for the cats. When Arthur walked into the kitchen Alfred was there cooking. "What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned. Before Alfred could answer Matthew popped out of nowhere.

"Are the babies doing ok!" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes they're doing fine. They're just in the room over there." Arthur replied pointing back to his room. Matthew shot over like a bullet to the room to visit his cat. "Is he always that energetic?" Arthur asked the day prior Matthew seemed to be more calm.

"Nah, he's just worried about the cats. He hardly slept last night. Which is why we're here." Alfred answered watching the bacon cook.

"Alright." Arthur added. Mr. Kirkland had walked into the room yawning.

"Mm. That sweet smell could get any man out of bed." He said walking over to the cooking bacon. "I got it from here. Ya mind maken' some coffee?" Mr. Kirkland said taking the pan from Alfred.

"Sure thing cap!" Alfred smiled saluting and turned away to make the coffee. Arthur stood there watching the two. He was not used to such a friendly atmosphere in a house. Normally there was a lot of yelling and fear but here there was a warm happy feeling. "You want some Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Hm? Oh no thank you." Arthur replied before realizing Alfred had called him Artie. "My name is Arthur. Not Artie." He corrected.

"I know." Alfred replied filling a pot with water. Arthur still didn't understand but oh well. 'Perhaps a nickname?' Arthur thought he had used one for his own brother so it might be normal for Alfred.

"Alright boys breakfast is done." Mr. Kirkland announced, happily placing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table.

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered. "Mattie come and eat before we head out!" He called. Matthew took a little while to come over but he did with a smile. They all ate breakfast talking about their plans for the day.

"So where ya heading to today Alfred?" Mr. Kirkland asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"The usual, the garage, some yard work, taking care of Ms. Vargas kids, and some work for city hall. Probably gonna fix those lights." Alfred said like it was nothing. "I might stop by the shop." Arthur wondered how Alfred worked so much yet stayed as happy as a free bird. His parents worked him so much that he ran away from home. Alfred seemed to be happy though.

"When are you gonna take your old man's bike for a spin? It's been sitting in your shed for years now." Mr. Kirkland stated raising a brow at Alfred who just laughed.

"I'll find time one of these days Mr. K. Just not today." Alfred replied smiling. "We should be on our way." Alfred and Matthew got up to leave when a soft _meow_ came from Matthew's backpack. "Mattie? What did I say about bringing animals to school? You've already got in trouble before." Alfred scolded.

"But Al!" Matthew whined. Alfred pointed back to the room. Matthew relentlessly put the kittens back in Arthur's room. Not soon after Alfred and Matthew left Mr. Kirkland and Arthur did too. They opened the shop and started working. Arthur helped unload some new shipments that had come outside the back of the store while Mr. Kirkland helped anyone that was in the store. Arthur finished unloading the last box and was bringing it into the store when he heard a rustling in the bushes on the other side of the fence wall. Arthur nearly dropped the box from the noise. Carefully Arthur put the box down and approached the fence. There was a rather long break in the fence that anyone could easily fit through.

"This is a bad idea" the voice was oddly familiar.

"No it's not trust me. I've done plenty of times." This voice was new. Suddenly a face appeared. It was an albino boy about 15 years old staring right at Arthur. "Ops. Hello." Arthur looked at him oddly a boy his age should be at school. Like he's one to talk.

"May I ask what you are doing in the bushes?" Arthur questioned crossing his arms. There was an audible squeak but not from the albino. "And who is with you?"

"Uh, no one? If I leave now will you forget I was ever here?" The boy asked.

"Answer me first and I'll think about it." Arthur replied. The boy frowned looking back over his shoulder at the hidden person in the bushes.

"K, I came to get away from school." The boy answered looking up at Arthur.

"Alright and the other one?"

"I dragged him along."

Arthur sighed. The two were probably trying to steal something from the store. The albino turned around again to the person in the bushes. "Who's the other person with you?" Arthur asked.

"Voldemort." The albino blurted out.

"What?" As much as Arthur would love to believe that magic was real and the dark lord was on the other side of the bush but he knew better.

"He shall not be named." The boy said, raising his eyebrows hoping Arthur would leave it at that.

"Really, well I happen to have a very good memory and I'm sure I could give a clear enough descript-"

"Ok fine! You're so un-awesome." The boy muttered light tugging on the hand he was holding. There was a slight pause before a blonde boy appeared.

"Matthew?!" Arthur exclaimed loudly. Matthew looked down shamefully.

"Please don't tell Al he'll get really mad." Matthew begged. "Please."

"Yeah it wasn't his fault I made him come. Blame me." The albino stated. Arthur looked at the two wondering what he should do. He skipped school a lot too. What he didn't understand is why Matthew would. He only knew him for one day but Alfred said he loved learning. Arthur hadn't realized that the boy was waiting for him to say something. "Ok I lied to you we weren't just here to get away from school. That's only part of the truth." The albino admitted.

"No don't tell him!" Matthew gasped covering the albino's mouth.

"I have to or he'll tell someone."

"He knows my brother. He'll tell him about it." Matthew panicked.

"About what?" Arthur asked at this point he was just curious. The two looked at each other, debating if they should say. Matthew sighed and looked down again,

"Matthew and I are. Uh..dating." The albino muttered. Matthew looked just about ready to cry his eyes out. Arthur looked at the two. He'd had his fair share of forbidden love before. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Hurry up and get out of here." He stated. Both of them shot their heads up at Arthur. "I won't tell Alfred but you better get back to school." Arthur demanded. They shook their heads yes and retreated back into the bushes. Arthur had an odd feeling of joy smiling to himself as he brought in the box.

"Was that Gilbert?" Mr. Kirkland asked. "Poor boy. He's always getting picked on at school for being albino. He comes here a lot to get away from the bullies." So they weren't trying to steal after all. Arthur felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Mr. Kirkland was such a sweet old man it was terrible what happened to his son.

"Do you normally help kids like that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I always help the kids in this town. There are some really evil people in this town and I'll do my darndest best to keep those kids from being like them." Mr. Kirkland explained and they went back to work. A few hours passed when Alfred came walking in with two little boys.

"Hello again Alfred." Arthur greeted politely.

"Sup!" He attempted to wave but his hands were occupied with the two boys. "Say hi guys."

"Caoi! I'm Feliciano!" One waved cheerfully. The little boy had auburn hair and a small curl on the side of his head. He was adorable. The other boy looked similar only he had brown hair.

"It's nice you meet you Feliciano." Arthur smiled leaning on the counter. The other boy seemed a little grumpy.

"Come on Lovino say hi." Alfred encouraged.

"Don't tell me what to do stupid butt head." The brown haired boy growled. Feliciano walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"No being rude." He said squeezing the air out of his brother.

"Ok guys you can get one candy while I look for something to make for lunch." Alfred stated and the two boys rushed off to pick a treat. "So Arti how's work been? I hear some of the neighbors gossiping about you and your Britishness." Arthur raised a brow at that.

"Gossiping about me being British?" Arthur reiterated.

"Yeah they're saying stuff about your accent and how it sounds nice. That you look like a model from the magazines. You know normal stuff." Alfred smiled grabbing some pasta sauce cans.

"I see. Well I guess those could be considered compliments to some extent." Arthur replied.

"They are. We don't get many foreigners in this town or many newcomers. We were all kinda surprised that Mr. Kirkland had family over the pond." Alfred continued. Arthur wondered how it was that gossip was spreading so fast he had only been here for a day.

"I don't really mind others talking." Arthur added. "I'm used to it at this point."

"Why, you got college drama?" Alfred questioned continuing to look at the shelves of food. "Are the kids mean in college?"

"It depends on the college and the people going there." Arthur answered.

"So like college is it fun? I mean I know you're stressed but like." Alfred trailed off.

"What's with this sudden curiosity for college?" Arthur asked, leaning forward on the counter a bit.

"Mattie. I know he's still got some time but I'm really worried. I want to get him out of this town. Get him somewhere so he can make something of himself." Alfred was really concerned for his brother.

"I'm sure he can make it." Arthur didn't know what to say he didn't know much about Matthew's grades or what it was like to actually be in college.

"We found some!" Feliciano interrupted holding two lollipops in his hands.

"Nice choice put them up on the counter with Arthur." Alfred said smiling at the boy. Arthur found Alfred's behavior odd. He went from being concerned about his brother feeling down to bright and bubbly within seconds. It was odd to him. Perhaps he was hiding something.

"What are you looking at?" Loving asked grumpily. Arthur had been accidentally staring at him.

"My apologies, I was just thinking." Arthur said.

"You have a weird voice." Feliciano added,

"Yes I do sound quite different than you. You also have an accent." Arthur replied.

"What's that? Is it bad!" Feliciano asked a little worried.

"No, it just means your voice sounds different. Do you two happen to be Italian?" Arthur question.

"Ding ding ding, you guessed it. They're grandpa's from Italy." Alfred informed, putting down all the ingredients he had gathered onto the counter. Arthur began scanning the items and bagging.

"Italy has a lot of beautiful art." Arthur commented.

"Have you been?" Alfred asked.

"Once on a school trip. I hope one day to go again." Arthur sighed his chances were slim now more than ever. He had heard that America had some nice views so that was something.

"Grandpa said that he would take us when we got older!" Feliciano cheered. "Lovino's excited too he just doesn't show it." Lovino turned away from Arthur crossing his arms.

"He's not very social don't take it to heart." Alfred whispered, smiling. Arthur finished up bagging the ideas and handed them to Alfred. "I'll stop by later with Matthew to check on the kittens chances are he'll want to stay with them. Do you want to go out with me?" Alfred asked.

"I don't have anything else to do." Arthur replied.

"Cool! See you later then!" Alfred waved exiting the store. For once Arthur was actually looking forward to socializing with others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Arthur woke up to the sound of soft meows and the smell of sizzling bacon. He got off the bed and changed before leaving the room to find food for the cats. When Arthur walked into the kitchen Alfred was there cooking. "What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned. Before Alfred could answer Matthew popped out of nowhere.

"Are the babies doing ok!" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes they're doing fine. They're just in the room over there." Arthur replied pointing back to his room. Matthew shot over like a bullet to the room to visit his cat. "Is he always that energetic?" Arthur asked the day prior Matthew seemed to be more calm.

"Nah, he's just worried about the cats. He hardly slept last night. Which is why we're here." Alfred answered watching the bacon cook.

"Alright." Arthur added. Mr. Kirkland had walked into the room yawning.

"Mm. That sweet smell could get any man out of bed." He said walking over to the cooking bacon. "I got it from here. Ya mind maken' some coffee?" Mr. Kirkland said taking the pan from Alfred.

"Sure thing cap!" Alfred smiled saluting and turned away to make the coffee. Arthur stood there watching the two. He was not used to such a friendly atmosphere in a house. Normally there was a lot of yelling and fear but here there was a warm happy feeling. "You want some Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Hm? Oh no thank you." Arthur replied before realizing Alfred had called him Artie. "My name is Arthur. Not Artie." He corrected.

"I know." Alfred replied filling a pot with water. Arthur still didn't understand but oh well. 'Perhaps a nickname?' Arthur thought he had used one for his own brother so it might be normal for Alfred.

"Alright boys breakfast is done." Mr. Kirkland announced, happily placing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table.

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered. "Mattie come and eat before we head out!" He called. Matthew took a little while to come over but he did with a smile. They all ate breakfast talking about their plans for the day.

"So where ya heading to today Alfred?" Mr. Kirkland asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"The usual, the garage, some yard work, taking care of Ms. Vargas kids, and some work for city hall. Probably gonna fix those lights." Alfred said like it was nothing. "I might stop by the shop." Arthur wondered how Alfred worked so much yet stayed as happy as a free bird. His parents worked him so much that he ran away from home. Alfred seemed to be happy though.

"When are you gonna take your old man's bike for a spin? It's been sitting in your shed for years now." Mr. Kirkland stated raising a brow at Alfred who just laughed.

"I'll find time one of these days Mr. K. Just not today." Alfred replied smiling. "We should be on our way." Alfred and Matthew got up to leave when a soft _meow_ came from Matthew's backpack. "Mattie? What did I say about bringing animals to school? You've already got in trouble before." Alfred scolded.

"But Al!" Matthew whined. Alfred pointed back to the room. Matthew relentlessly put the kittens back in Arthur's room. Not soon after Alfred and Matthew left Mr. Kirkland and Arthur did too. They opened the shop and started working. Arthur helped unload some new shipments that had come outside the back of the store while Mr. Kirkland helped anyone that was in the store. Arthur finished unloading the last box and was bringing it into the store when he heard a rustling in the bushes on the other side of the fence wall. Arthur nearly dropped the box from the noise. Carefully Arthur put the box down and approached the fence. There was a rather long break in the fence that anyone could easily fit through.

"This is a bad idea" the voice was oddly familiar.

"No it's not trust me. I've done plenty of times." This voice was new. Suddenly a face appeared. It was an albino boy about 15 years old staring right at Arthur. "Ops. Hello." Arthur looked at him oddly a boy his age should be at school. Like he's one to talk.

"May I ask what you are doing in the bushes?" Arthur questioned crossing his arms. There was an audible squeak but not from the albino. "And who is with you?"

"Uh, no one? If I leave now will you forget I was ever here?" The boy asked.

"Answer me first and I'll think about it." Arthur replied. The boy frowned looking back over his shoulder at the hidden person in the bushes.

"K, I came to get away from school." The boy answered looking up at Arthur.

"Alright and the other one?"

"I dragged him along."

Arthur sighed. The two were probably trying to steal something from the store. The albino turned around again to the person in the bushes. "Who's the other person with you?" Arthur asked.

"Voldemort." The albino blurted out.

"What?" As much as Arthur would love to believe that magic was real and the dark lord was on the other side of the bush but he knew better.

"He shall not be named." The boy said, raising his eyebrows hoping Arthur would leave it at that.

"Really, well I happen to have a very good memory and I'm sure I could give a clear enough descript-"

"Ok fine! You're so un-awesome." The boy muttered light tugging on the hand he was holding. There was a slight pause before a blonde boy appeared.

"Matthew?!" Arthur exclaimed loudly. Matthew looked down shamefully.

"Please don't tell Al he'll get really mad." Matthew begged. "Please."

"Yeah it wasn't his fault I made him come. Blame me." The albino stated. Arthur looked at the two wondering what he should do. He skipped school a lot too. What he didn't understand is why Matthew would. He only knew him for one day but Alfred said he loved learning. Arthur hadn't realized that the boy was waiting for him to say something. "Ok I lied to you we weren't just here to get away from school. That's only part of the truth." The albino admitted.

"No don't tell him!" Matthew gasped covering the albino's mouth.

"I have to or he'll tell someone."

"He knows my brother. He'll tell him about it." Matthew panicked.

"About what?" Arthur asked at this point he was just curious. The two looked at each other, debating if they should say. Matthew sighed and looked down again,

"Matthew and I are. Uh..dating." The albino muttered. Matthew looked just about ready to cry his eyes out. Arthur looked at the two. He'd had his fair share of forbidden love before. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Hurry up and get out of here." He stated. Both of them shot their heads up at Arthur. "I won't tell Alfred but you better get back to school." Arthur demanded. They shook their heads yes and retreated back into the bushes. Arthur had an odd feeling of joy smiling to himself as he brought in the box.

"Was that Gilbert?" Mr. Kirkland asked. "Poor boy. He's always getting picked on at school for being albino. He comes here a lot to get away from the bullies." So they weren't trying to steal after all. Arthur felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Mr. Kirkland was such a sweet old man it was terrible what happened to his son.

"Do you normally help kids like that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I always help the kids in this town. There are some really evil people in this town and I'll do my darndest best to keep those kids from being like them." Mr. Kirkland explained and they went back to work. A few hours passed when Alfred came walking in with two little boys.

"Hello again Alfred." Arthur greeted politely.

"Sup!" He attempted to wave but his hands were occupied with the two boys. "Say hi guys."

"Caoi! I'm Feliciano!" One waved cheerfully. The little boy had auburn hair and a small curl on the side of his head. He was adorable. The other boy looked similar only he had brown hair.

"It's nice you meet you Feliciano." Arthur smiled leaning on the counter. The other boy seemed a little grumpy.

"Come on Lovino say hi." Alfred encouraged.

"Don't tell me what to do stupid butt head." The brown haired boy growled. Feliciano walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"No being rude." He said squeezing the air out of his brother.

"Ok guys you can get one candy while I look for something to make for lunch." Alfred stated and the two boys rushed off to pick a treat. "So Arti how's work been? I hear some of the neighbors gossiping about you and your Britishness." Arthur raised a brow at that.

"Gossiping about me being British?" Arthur reiterated.

"Yeah they're saying stuff about your accent and how it sounds nice. That you look like a model from the magazines. You know normal stuff." Alfred smiled grabbing some pasta sauce cans.

"I see. Well I guess those could be considered compliments to some extent." Arthur replied.

"They are. We don't get many foreigners in this town or many newcomers. We were all kinda surprised that Mr. Kirkland had family over the pond." Alfred continued. Arthur wondered how it was that gossip was spreading so fast he had only been here for a day.

"I don't really mind others talking." Arthur added. "I'm used to it at this point."

"Why, you got college drama?" Alfred questioned continuing to look at the shelves of food. "Are the kids mean in college?"

"It depends on the college and the people going there." Arthur answered.

"So like college is it fun? I mean I know you're stressed but like." Alfred trailed off.

"What's with this sudden curiosity for college?" Arthur asked, leaning forward on the counter a bit.

"Mattie. I know he's still got some time but I'm really worried. I want to get him out of this town. Get him somewhere so he can make something of himself." Alfred was really concerned for his brother.

"I'm sure he can make it." Arthur didn't know what to say he didn't know much about Matthew's grades or what it was like to actually be in college.

"We found some!" Feliciano interrupted holding two lollipops in his hands.

"Nice choice put them up on the counter with Arthur." Alfred said smiling at the boy. Arthur found Alfred's behavior odd. He went from being concerned about his brother feeling down to bright and bubbly within seconds. It was odd to him. Perhaps he was hiding something.

"What are you looking at?" Loving asked grumpily. Arthur had been accidentally staring at him.

"My apologies, I was just thinking." Arthur said.

"You have a weird voice." Feliciano added,

"Yes I do sound quite different than you. You also have an accent." Arthur replied.

"What's that? Is it bad!" Feliciano asked a little worried.

"No, it just means your voice sounds different. Do you two happen to be Italian?" Arthur question.

"Ding ding ding, you guessed it. They're grandpa's from Italy." Alfred informed, putting down all the ingredients he had gathered onto the counter. Arthur began scanning the items and bagging.

"Italy has a lot of beautiful art." Arthur commented.

"Have you been?" Alfred asked.

"Once on a school trip. I hope one day to go again." Arthur sighed his chances were slim now more than ever. He had heard that America had some nice views so that was something.

"Grandpa said that he would take us when we got older!" Feliciano cheered. "Lovino's excited too he just doesn't show it." Lovino turned away from Arthur crossing his arms.

"He's not very social don't take it to heart." Alfred whispered, smiling. Arthur finished up bagging the ideas and handed them to Alfred. "I'll stop by later with Matthew to check on the kittens chances are he'll want to stay with them. Do you want to go out with me?" Alfred asked.

"I don't have anything else to do." Arthur replied.

"Cool! See you later then!" Alfred waved exiting the store. For once Arthur was actually looking forward to socializing with others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alfred woke up and immediately noticed two things: one it was still dark when his eyes were open and two there was someone lying on top of him. It took him a little but then he remembered the events of the previous day if it even was the next day. He didn't want to wake up Arthur so he just stayed still. Then he heard the front door open.

"Al? I'm home." Matthew called from downstairs. 'Shoot' Alfred thought. Matthew put his keys down and went looking for his brother. He walked into the living room and saw that the back door was open. Little Kumajiro jumped into Matthew's arm.

"Do you know where Al is?" He asked. The little dog licked Matthew's face and jumped off again going up the stairs. Matthew followed the dog to the hall closet. "Um..Al?" Matthew called again opening the door. He saw Alfred laying on the floor holding Arthur on his chest. Alfred looked up and nervously laughed.

"I can explain." Alfred sat up a little and leaned back on his elbows. Arthur moved a little but didn't wake up. "Just don't wake him." Matthew sat down on the floor and pulled Kumajiro onto his lap.

"Ok, so what happened?" Matthew asked.

"Uh, well I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think he might have had a panic attack or something. I don't really know. But Jerry attacked him again and he ran in here and locked the door. He was crying and didn't really talk that much." Alfred explained.

"Oh no. I don't know why he's like that. Jerry is normally good with new people."

"Maybe it's because he's british."

"His favorite holiday is the Fourth of July." Matthew agreed. "I should probably go tell Mr. Kirkland that he's here he was a little worried yesterday."

"Oh yeah could you. I don't know when he'll wake up so if you could help him in the store that would be great." Alfred said and Matthew who was getting up to leave. "Oh and please bring me something to eat, I'm starving." Matthew rolled his eyes and got up. Bringing back a banana for his brother to eat. Alfred sat there for what felt like an hour until Arthur finally woke up. "Morning dude." Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked up at Alfred.

"Hello." Arthur was still disoriented. He sat up and hit his head on a coat that was hanging in the closet. He took a moment to look around. When he remembered what had happened his face turned red and jumped off Alfred. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry. Um I have to go." Arthur cursed crawling out of the closet.

"You don't I got Mattie to cover your shift at the shop." Alfred explained trying to stop Arthur from leaving.

"I do have to go." Arthur was already going down the stairs.

"Dude just wait a second." Alfred called chasing after him.

"No Alfred just leave me alone." Arthur said still not stopping. Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him back.

"Come on, can't I at least have an explanation on what the heck happened last night?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed looking away from Alfred.

"Fine." He agreed. "It was just old memories. If you could just please forget about the whole thing."

"But why?" Alfred asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. I don't need to explain myself to you." Arthur said crossing his arms. There was a real reason he didn't want to tell Alfred. The reason he left home, but he wasn't ready to share that. Alfred didn't even know that he was a runaway.

"Fine, be like that." Alfred walked away into another room. Arthur felt bad but he just couldn't tell Alfred. He liked being around him and he was scared that if he told Alfred things would change. Alfred was upset that Arthur wouldn't say anything but tried to let it go. Arthur was a 'keep it to himself' kind of guy. Which was fine, just not the best for building friendships. Something that Alfred desperately wanted to have with Arthur he was fun to be around. Arthur left the house and made his way to Mr. Kirkland's. After a quick change he went to the store.

"I see you stayed out late. You could have at least given me a call. I may be old but I know how to pick up a phone." Mr. Kirkland scolded.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know I was going to fall asleep." Arthur apologized before going to work. Matthew was restocking a shelf when Arthur had walked in he decided to go and help him.

"Morning." Matthew greeted. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Arthur's face began to heat up a little.

"Yes." He answered quickly. Matthew laughed stacking the cans of soup neatly in rows of ten. "Don't you have school to go to?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur. It's Saturday." Matthew informed. This only added to Arthur's embarrassment he just couldn't catch a break today. Arthur then realized that if it was Saturday then his birthday was in six day. "You thinking about something?" Matthew questioned.

"It's nothing important." Arthur replied. Matthew didn't believe him and was in the mood for some gossip. He hoped that Arthur was thinking about Alfred so they could talk about it.

"Was it Alfred?"

"What?! No it wasn't."

"You answered rather quickly."

"I didn't." Arthur retorted.

"Do you like Al?" Matthew questioned determined to get Arthur to talk about it. Arthur avoided the topic and went to do something else. Matthew frowned but continued to work.

"The one and only awesome has come to save you from your boring lives!" Gilbert announced walking into the store.

"Gil!" Matthew cherried hugging him. Mr. Kirkland walked out of his office.

"Could you keep it down Gilbert. You'll scare away my customers." He said with a smile because the store was completely empty.

"Sorry Mr. K my awesomeness is just too much for some people." Gilbert joked.

"Bruder." A small voice called. Arthur noticed the little blonde boy standing behind the albino.

"Oh hi Ludwig. I didn't see you there." Matthew nervously laughed letting go of Gilbert. Matthew didn't want to take any chances of them getting out. Especially not with Gilbert's parents.

"Why don't you find an awesome toy or something." Gilbert offered and the small boy went off looking around the shop. Matthew and Gilbert continued to talk while Arthur stacked. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pants. Arthur turned around to see the little boy pointing up at a bag of potatoes.

"Would you like those?" Arthur asked and the boy nodded. "Are you sure you can carry those? They are quite heavy." Ludwig just looked at Arthur so he took the bag down and handed it to the boy. He was actually able to carry it to Arthur's surprise. Ludwig walked back to his brother who was currently kissing Matthew. "U-um Ludwig! Why don't you come look at these new toys we got here!" Arthur said turning Ludwig away from the couple and to a stand of toys. He wasn't sure if Ludwig knew or would even understand what was happening, but he decided not to take chances for Matthew's sake.

"This is a tank." Ludwig informed, pointing at a small toy tank. Arthur nodded and glanced over at Gilbert and Matthew it seemed that they had finished. Arthur let Ludwig go back with his brother.

"Awesome you found some potatoes." Gilbert said, taking the bag from his brother.

"Let's pay for these and go home." Gilbert smiled messing up Ludwig's hair. He paid for the bag and blew a kiss towards Matthew. As soon as he left Arthur looked directly at Matthew and began to scold him.

"The child almost saw you. Be more careful."

"I know, but Gil just does that sometimes. Thanks for the cover by the way." Matthew replied quietly.

"There's no need to thank me." Arthur sighed and the two continued to work on their stacking. A few hours passed and not many people had come into the store. Arthur was getting bored sitting behind the counter counting the money. He bent down to get some more dimes when he heard someone he really didn't expect.

" 'Allo!" A French accent called. Arthur immediately fell out of the chair and hid under the counter. "Is anyone here?" The voice asked.

"F-Francis." Arthur stammered.

"I'm sorry sir." Matthew said walking out from the back room. For a moment he looked down at Arthur. "Um..wha-" Arthur made a motion for him to stop. "Um what do you need sir?" Matthew asked, tuning to the Frenchman.

"I'm looking for something. Or rather someone. I've heard rumors going around this town that a Brit has come. I've been looking for a certain Brit and I was just wondering if it was the same one." The male explained. Matthew half glanced back to where Arthur was hiding.

"I have heard some talk. Do you have a picture? That might help." Matthew asked expecting the male to not have one.

"I do." He exclaimed, taking out his wallet and pulling out a picture. Matthew took it and sure enough there was Arthur and the Frenchman standing under a tree in uniform.

"Why are you looking for him?" Matthew asked now scared of both the person in front of him and the one under the counter.

"You see he is a dear friend of mine and he's run away from home. He always talked about coming to America somewhere secluded. This fits the description. And I also saw his car. I just want to take him back home." Francis explained sounding a bit sad. Matthew glanced over at Arthur again. He was currently giving a worried look at Matthew as if he was begging him not to say anything.

"I don't think I've seen him but maybe I could make a poster and put it up or something. Could you tell me more like a name, description?" Matthew said sitting behind the counter and grabbing a paper. Arthur moved so he wouldn't get hit and he couldn't tell if Matthew was helping him or not.

"Ah yes, thank you. His name is Arthur Kirkland, he is about 5'8, 9 maybe. He has messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He's sarcastic but he cares under all that even if he won't admit it. He also has a hard time asking for help or just basic social skills in general." Francis had to stop talking because he got too worried.

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure Arthur was it? I'm sure he is closer than you think." Matthew comforted kindly.

"Thank you for being such a big help." Francis thanked.

"It's no problem sir and if you ever need anything you're welcome to come back." Matthew said leading the Frenchman out the door. Once he was gone Matthew marched over to the counter and slammed the paper down on the table. "Ok explain now, who the heck are you!?" Matthew said angrily.

"Ok calm down. I know this looks bad but my name is Arthur. I'm not Mr. Kirkland's nephew. I'm a runaway from England. I have a good reason." Arthur tried to explain staying a safe distance from Matthew.

"You better start explaining." Matthew said sternly taking a step forward. Arthur took two steps back from Matthew.

"U-um ok. Um just calm down please." Arthur's voice was a bit shaky. "I don't know where to start. I just left." Matthew didn't really like that answer but Arthur wasn't looking well.

"What's going on in here." Mr. Kirkland asked, walking into the room.

"Did you know about him?" Matthew questioned slightly calmer.

"Yes I did." Mr. Kirkland replied.

"Ok, why didn't you tell us?"

"He didn't want me to." Mr. Kirkland answered causing Matthew to turn back to Arthur. He took a deep breath before talking again.

"Ok. So now you're a wanted man. What are we going to do?" Matthew asked.

"Wait, you're going to help me?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be easy." Matthew confirmed. Arthur was relieved but when the store door opened again Arthur panicked luckily it was just Alfred. "Oh, hi Al!" Matthew greeted turning to face the door, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand and tossing it out in the trash.

"Hey Mattie, you've done a lot today the place looks great." Alfred complemented before making eye contact with Arthur. "Arthur."

"Alfred." The two started at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Um Al could you help me with some boxes in the back room?" Matthew asked breaking the tension. Alfred went to the back when Matthew came back he didn't look too happy. "You got into a fight?"

"A little one it was nothing. He shouldn't have even gotten mad. It wasn't his business." Arthur defended. Before Matthew could reply the doorbell rang again.

"I forgot to mention something." Matthew grabbed Arthur and threw him into the backroom before the Frenchman could see him.

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed. The male seemed to be weirded out a little but continued to talk with Matthew who was holding the door shut to the back room.

"What the heck?" Alfred said "What happened?"

"A-Alfred, I can't see." Arthur waved his hands around it was almost pitch black in the room.

"Why are you in here?" Alfred asked looking for the light he knew was in the room.

"Um that's a little complicated." Arthur replied.

"No, no, no that's not an answer. Tell me." Alfred demanded.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I just can't."

"That's not a reason."

"I don't know ok."

"Tell me." Alfred ordered finding the string to turn on the light.

"Because I like you ok!" Arthur said as soon as Alfred turned the light on. They were inches away from each other. Arthur's face was bright red. Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur who at first was shocked but then kissed back. Alfred was the one to break the kiss.

"I'm so sorry dude." He apologized moving arm length away from Arthur. "Ah. I'm sorry." Alfred wiped his mouth and turned away from the other blonde. Arthur was speechless at the moment. He liked the feeling of his lips after that. Arthur touched them and smiled. He was going to say something but Matthew had opened the door and Alfred bolted before he could.

"Woah, what happened?" Matthew asked but Arthur couldn't really speak. "You know what nevermind him we have bigger problems." Matthew took Arthur's arm and dragged him into Mr. Kirkland's office. "He has a bounty hunter looking for you." Matthew continued this snapped Arthur out of his daydream land.

"A what?"

"A bounty hunter. Usually they're only for criminals but apparently there is a lot of money on your head to get you home." Matthew explained.

"Ya it doesn't sound good kid." Mr. Kirkland added.

"You need to tell me why you ran now." Matthew demanded. Arthur sighed messing with his hands.

"Alright. But sit down."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright. But sit down." Both Matthew and Mr. Kirkland sat down and waited for Arthur to explain. "I was never supposed to be born. I was an accident that my parents didn't want. It wasn't that they didn't have the money for it. My parents are very rich, they just didn't want me. For that reason they didn't treat me like their son." Arthur hated thinking about it. He wanted to stop talking to just forget everything. But he knew he couldn't.

"What did they do?" Matthew asked suddenly regretting asking him to explain.

"Um. They. Abused me. Treated me like a slave. They allowed me to go to school but that was the only privilege I had. They gave me barely enough food and a closet to sleep in. They had room in the house but they didn't want to give me a room. My older brothers were told to treat me the same way. So they did." It was getting harder for him to talk a lump began forming in his throat and tears pricked his eyes.

"That's terrible." Mr. Kirkland said shaKing his head.

"When my father got mad he would beat me and my mother would burn me with the end of her cigarettes. I tried to tell other people at school but they didn't believe me. They thought I was just a whiny rich boy. Whenever my brothers heard I told them they would hurt me or worse tell my parents. I had to leave. I couldn't stay there anymore I couldn't take it." Arthur had started to cry at that point. He completely stopped talking, not being about to handle thinking back.

"You don't have to say anything else." Matthew said walking over to Arthur and hugging him, "I'm sorry I made you say anything at all."

"Don't worry Arthur we'll find a way ta' help you. You won't have to go back to that place." Mr. Kirkland promised. Arthur took a moment to stop crying he hated when people saw him cry.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered. Matthew smiled and then turned to Mr. Kirkland.

"Alright from what that guy told me the bounty hunter's name is Ivan a Russian or something. He gave me a brief description so I kind of know what to be looking for. I think it would be safer for Arthur to live with me and Al for the time being." Matthew informed. Mr. Kirkland agreed to let Arthur stay with them. They began to make a plan for Arthur to stay in the office while Mr. Kirkland packed his bags and brought them over to Alfred's house. While Matthew stayed to watch the shop and in case someone came back. Arthur sat alone in the office room thinking.

"I'm such a child." Arthur scolded himself realizing that if he stayed with Matthew he would have to face Alfred. After what happened in the closet he wasn't sure how Alfred would react. After a while of being in the room there was a knock on the door.

"It's me." Matthew called opening the door. "Mr. K is back. He brought some clothes so you could sneak out in." Matthew handed him a bag. "Can you make it back to the house on your own?"

"Yes, if you came it would only raise suspicion." Arthur smiled taking the bag. He quickly changed his clothes to a baggy hooded sweater and some jeans. Arthur walked out of the shop and began to head towards the house. He was stressing with every step hoping he would not get noticed. But as his luck would have it.

" 'allo! Sir could you help me?" Francis asked causing Arthur to stop in his place completely frozen in fear. Francis walked over to Arthur who hid his face with the ends of the hood. "I'm looking for a place to stay. Do you happen to know any?" He asked cheerfully. Arthur shook his head and looked around for anything to help him get away. He couldn't speak because Francis knew what his voice sounded like and Arthur was never good at impressions. "Are you alright? Why are you wearing such a sweater in this heat?" Francis asked, trying to look at the covered face.

"Hey!" Arthur looked up and saw Gilbert. He couldn't have been happier to see him. "What's going on?" Gilbert asked.

"I was just asking this man for directions and for a place to stay. He hasn't been much help." Francis replied looking back at Arthur. Gilbert took a moment to assess the situation. Arthur was currently covering his face trying to hide from this random guy he had never seen before. So he decided to just drive attention away from Arthur.

"Oh this guy. He doesn't talk. We all say he's the town drunk he's got a few bolts loose in his head." Gilbert made a twirling motion with his finger. "Here I'll help you out and let this guy go back to where he came." Gilbert led the blonde away from Arthur who was silently thanking him as he ran toward the house. Once he got inside he slammed the door shut and pulled the hot sweater off.

"Mattie is that you?" Alfred yelled from out in the backyard. Arthur had forgotten about that problem. At the moment he was out of breath, scared, shaking, and hot. So he just fell on the floor. "Mattie?" Alfred called walking into the house covered in dirt oil and sweat only to find Arthur painting on the floor. "Woah, Arthur you ok?" Alfred asked dropping the wrench he had in his hand to help Arthur.

"I'm..fine." Arthur said between breaths.

"You don't look fine. Stay here." Alfred hurried to the kitchen and brought back an ice pack and water for Arthur.

"Thank you." Arthur said after catching his breath. He noticed that Alfred was all dirty. "What were you doing?"

"I was working on the bike. Why are you here? Don't you have to work at the shop?" Alfred asked. Matthew hadn't come up with an excuse for them to use.

"Matthew!" Arthur coughed. "Uh Matthew asked me to stay for a few days to help with some kind of school project." Arthur explained.

"Why would he ask you for help on a project? I could help him." Alfred questioned.

"It's about college." Arthur replied Alfred frowned.

"Yeah guess I can't really help with that." Alfred smiled. "Thank you for helping him out."

"It's no problem really." Arthur said. They both sat there on the floor not knowing what else to say. "You said you were working on your bike?" Arthur said.

"That's right!" Alfred said jumping up like he was waiting for something to be said. He pulled Arthur to his feet and led him outside. "I was trying to get it started again. I need to fix a part of the bike." Alfred explained his dog went up to Arthur and started to lick him. Arthur petted the dog to calm him but he enjoyed the comfort of the dog.

"Are you going to take it out later?" Arthur asked.

"I want to yeah. After I fix this I should be able to get it running." Alfred was working on a part of the bike. Arthur stayed with the dog and let him comfort him. He finally got a chance to look at the dog's name tag, 'Frosty' a nice name. The dog looked at Arthur as if he was worried. Alfred stopped working and looked at Arthur.

"Want to go with me?"

Matthew was finishing up unpacking boxes when Gilbert walked in this time alone. "I just saw Arthur hiding from some French guy is everything ok?" He asked. Matthew sighed putting the box of crackers he had on the shelf.

"No, Arthur's got some problems with that guy." Gilbert frowned and hugged Matthew.

"You can tell me if you need help. I kept the guy away from him. He seems alright so I can just keep him busy till he leaves." Gilbert offered.

"That would be great." Matthew smiled sighing again.

"Don't stress Birdie. It'll be ok." Gilbert comforted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The two turned around and saw a very tall silver haired man wearing a scarf and coat.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked but Matthew had figured it out by the accent. He was the bounty hunter that Francis talked about.

"My name is Ivan and I'm here to talk to him." He said pointing at Matthew. Gilbert got defensive and stepped in front of Matthew. He didn't like the tone that Ivan had said that.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Gilbert questioned.

"It is none of your concern." Ivan took an intimidating step towards Gilbert who did the same back. It didn't matter who it was if someone was a danger to Matthew he would do anything to protect him. Even if Ivan was taller.

"If it's about him it is my concern." Gilbert argued. Ivan only smiled before picking up Gilbert and physically moving him out of the way. "Let me go!" He shouted but was ignored. Matthew just stared at this wall of a man standing in front of him.

"Now where can we talk privately." Ivan asked but it sounded more like a demand. Matthew pointed to the office and Ivan grabbed Matthew's by the arm and pulled him toward the door.

"Hold on!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's other arm. "There is no way I'm letting you take him anywhere. You just came in here and started ordering things."

"Uh it's ok Gil." Matthew said he didn't want something to happen. Even though he knew Gilbert wouldn't listen to him. He was very protective over Matthew.

"You are not needed." Ivan replied, taking Matthew away. Gilbert protested and stood outside the door trying to listen. "Are you the owner of this shop?" He asked, letting go of Matthew.

"No. I'm not." Matthew answered trying to stay as calm as he could. Ivan walked around the office.

"I believe Francis talked to you earlier da?"

"Um yes."

"Do you work here at this shop?" Ivan asked.

"I work sometimes."

"Francis is stupid. He doesn't think. But I do. You know where he is." Ivan accused. Matthew's heart decided to do a marathon or that's what it felt like.

"The guy that Francis was looking for?" Matthew questioned trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Correct. So we can do two things. You can tell me where he is and I will go on my way. Or you can make things fun for me." Ivan threatened. Walking right in front of Matthew.

"Was that a threat!" Gilbert yelled from the other side of the door. Matthew was glad to hear him but he also knew that Gilbert wasn't going to be much help.

"I don't know where he is." Matthew lied.

"I don't believe you." Ivan leaned down "I'll give you one more chance. Where is Arthur?" Matthew swallowed hard. Suddenly the office door opened. Mr. Kirkland and Gilbert were on the opposite end.

"Who the hell are ya and what are you doing in my office." Mr. Kirkland asked sternly.

"Just talking." Ivan said patting Matthew harshly on the shoulder. "I am done now." He said walking out of the room. Gilbert glared at him as he left.

"You ok?" Gilbert asked hugging Matthew.

"I think we're way over our heads." Matthew replied resting his head on Gilbert's chest. "I just want to go home right now."

"Ok I'll walk you." Gilbert offered.

"Stay safe." Mr. Kirkland cautioned as the couple left for Matthew's house. Once they got there they noticed that Alfred and Arthur were both gone.

"Uh oh." Matthew whispered. They started to look around the house. If Alfred left he would have left a note. They just needed to find it and it would be ok. Gilbert made his way to the back in the shed. There was a note on top of the table.

'Hey Mattie, I FIXED THE BIKE! I'm taking it out for a little I'll be back love ya.

P.s I have Arthur with me.'

"I found it!" Gilbert called. Matthew went outside and read the note.

"Oh good."

"Does Alfred know about whatever is going on?" Gilbert asked. Matthew had completely forgotten about telling Alfred.

"Uhh, no he doesn't."

"Well let's hope Arthur can make a good cover up story." Gilbert said.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine." Matthew hoped.

"Ahhhhhh!" Arthur screamed holding onto Alfred for dear life. "Do you drive so bloody fast!"

"It's not fun if you don't!" Alfred shouted speeding up. Arthur closed his eyes and held on. He didn't even notice that they had stopped. "Arthur you can let go." Alfred said looking back at him.

"Is it over." Arthur asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Yes now come on I want to show you something." Alfred got off the bike and helped Arthur down. "Come on it's this way." The two walked a short way up a hill to a cliff that overlooked the town. "Tada! This is it." Arthur looked out. It was beautiful. You could see all parts of the town from the spot. It wasn't a very big town but it had a lot of fields and open spaces. "My dad used to bring my mom here a lot." Alfred said sitting down on the grass.

"It's very beautiful." Arthur replied sitting down next to Alfred.

"Do you see that lake over there? My dad would take us fishing there. And that trail was where he would take us riding." Alfred smiled thinking back at all the fun they had. Arthur felt that warm feeling again. "I come here when I miss them. Sometimes I just need to get away. It's hard raising Mattie by myself. The town has helped but you know when it comes down to it I'm the one that needs to take care of him. To teach him what Dad taught me." He felt special that Alfred was sharing this with him. "I just hope I'm doing it right."

"From what I've seen you're doing an amazing job. Matthew is a wonderful kid." Arthur comforted. Alfred sighed looking out to the town.

"I hope so." They stayed quiet for a little. "Sorry about that just being up here ya know." Alfred smiled standing up. " Let's go climb a tree."

"Are you crazy?" Arthur said shocked. Alfred just laughed pulling Arthur up from the ground. It's not like Arthur had never climbed a tree before but at the height they were falling down might be longer than just the tree. They could very well fall off the cliff.

"You trust me right? I've climbed this tree a million times." Alfred boasted, pulling Arthur to an apple tree. "The trick my dad taught me was to climb the tree to get the best apples." Alfred explained as he started his assent. Arthur followed doing his best not to look down. "See look." Alfred said grabbing an apple and handing it to Arthur. "These are the good ones." They steadied themselves on a thick branch so they would be safe as they ate.

"These are quite wonderful." Arthur complimented.

"Only the best for the best." Alfred added. Arthur thought back perhaps Alfred did like him all the small comments he made and the kiss. They were all small things of course. 'Am I really going to act on small things.' Arthur asked himself in his head. "Hey you there?" Alfred asked, making Arthur snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You space out a lot don't you." Alfred smiled. Arthur blushed a little. He usually kept to himself and stayed in his own little worlds. "Do you have any memories from when you were younger?" Alfred asked. Arthur had plenty but not many good ones.

"Not really." Arthur replied.

"Oh come on not any? What about your friends? You never went on any adventures together?" Alfred asked.

"I don't want to say. It's silly." Arthur hesitated. Alfred gave him a look like he wasn't going to give up unless Arthur told him. "I used to think I had magic. I was prince of a kingdom and would play with fairies and fight dragons." Arthur revealed embarrassed that he had told.

"Wow that's really cool! Was it like a wizard type thing or did you have a specific magic?" Alfred asked excitedly. Arthur was surprised but at this point he probably should have known Alfred would be happy. He was different than the people he was used to. Alfred wasn't quick to judge he accepted the way Arthur was with no judgement at all.

"I was like a wizard. I made up a spell for different things." Arthur replied.

"That's really cool. I used to pretend I was a superhero and would run around the house beating up the bad guys." Alfred confessed. "When Mattie first got home he would cry a lot so I would stay in his room and protect him from all the monsters that I thought were trying to get him. Turns out he was just a cranky baby but it made me feel good protecting my little bro."

"That's sweet. You're such a great brother." Arthur complimented.

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish it was real. That I had real powers. To do good and just be the hero." Alfred said.

"I think about that too. What it would be like if my magic was real." Arthur added.

"All the things I could change." They both said at the same time. Alfred smiled at Arthur. A light breeze had started as the sun was getting lower in the sky. Arthur decided he was going to take a chance and he leaned to kiss Alfred. To his surprise Alfred accepted. Arthur wanted to stay here forever with Alfred and not worry about anything ever again. Not his parents, Francis, the bounty hunter, no one. Just him and Alfred forever. The two were interrupted by an angry momma bird that began chirping at them to go away. They climbed down the tree.

"We should head home it's gonna be dark soon." Alfred suggested making his way back down the hill to the bike.

"Oh great." Arthur said sarcastically causing Alfred to laugh.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I can show you how to drive it." Alfred offered.

"That thing no way." Arthur protested.

"It's easy. Like riding a bike only you don't have to do that much work. Here look." Alfred began to explain how the bike worked and how to drive it. "So wanna try?"

"I don't know, do you feel like getting into a car crash?" Arthur replied smiling. He did kind of want to try. It might be more fun if he was in charge.

"I'll help you." Alfred said and the two got on the bike. "Ok press that right there, turn the key." Alfred instructed. Arthur did so and the bike roared to life. "Ok now turn that put the stand back and go." Arthur followed and the bike started to move. At first it was terrifying but then Alfred helped steady the bike. Arthur started enjoying it the rumble of the motor, the sound, the air, Alfred's arms around him, Alfred's voice in his ear telling him what to do. They finally got home Alfred helped Arthur off the bike. "So?"

"That was incredible!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I told you!" Alfred beamed opening the door for Arthur. They both walked into the zoo like house.

"Arthur your back." Matthew said relieved.

"Yeah sorry. I know you guys had that thing to work on." Alfred apologized.

"Y-yeah it's no problem we can get started on it now. Arthur wanna to follow me?" Matthew went a long and showed Arthur upstairs to his room. There were a lot of pet beds and food laying around the room. Kumajiro was laying on the bed sleeping. He stirred a little when Matthew closed and locked the door. "Ok first where did you go! And what did you tell Alfred?" Arthur opened his mouth to speak. "Wait never mind about that, Ivan knows I know!" Matthew stated panicked.

"What? How does he know? There's no way."

"I don't know but he did. This is bad. What are we going to do?" Matthew asked.

"I. I don't know. I never expected this to happen. I didn't know they would try looking for me. Especially not Francis." Arthur replied. He and Francis had a checkered past. One that Arthur would not like to relive ever. Arthur had figured that Francis had moved on. Something was very wrong about everything.

"Is he related to you?" Matthew asked.

"No. He's my ex." Arthur said.

"Your ex. Wait you're gay." Matthew said shocked.

"Yes it's not that shocking. Francis and I didn't have the best relationship but when I broke it off he seemed fine. There's something going on." Arthur thought out loud.

"Like what?" Matthew questioned.

"Francis is also from a very rich family, the Bonnefoy's. My parents had some connections with them but not many. Well that I know of. It doesn't make any sense why he would come looking for me." Arthur was beginning to get frustrated. Nothing he tried made any sense why him? He was no importance to anything.

"I think you should stay in the house and avoid leaving at all costs." Matthew suggested.

"That would be for the best." Arthur sighed he was going to be locked up in a house again. At least this one had nice people.

"Also, we have to tell Al."

"What! No we don't!" Arthur exclaimed. "He can't know!"

"We can't keep it from him? We don't know how long this will last." Matthew argued.

"Francis is quick to give up." Arthur retorted.

"He made over to America Arthur, and there's also Ivan who doesn't seem like the type to just give up." Matthew added. "Why don't you want him to know?" Arthur wasn't about to tell a 16 year old kid he like his brother. Apparently his silence spoke for him. "You like him?!"

"N-no I don't." Arthur denied.

"Don't lie. You like him. That's even more of a reason to tell him!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I can't. I already lied to him too much. If I tell him then he'll hate me." Arthur replied.

"Al's not like that. He might be mad for a little yeah but he won't hate you forever." Matthew comforted. Arthur sighed he thought leaving meant his problems would be solved but it seems like his past was still making problems for him. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Mattie lights out." Alfred said. Matthew glanced over at Arthur before moving to open the door. "Arti you can come with me." Arthur got up and followed Alfred saying goodnight to Matthew before leaving. "We don't have any spare rooms so you can sleep with me. I have a pretty big bed."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked he was surprised that Alfred had offered his bed.

"Yeah it's no problem." Alfred opened his door and turned the lights on. It was actually very neat there wasn't that much clutter. Alfred walked over to his dresser and just suddenly pulled off his shirt. Arthur couldn't help but stare at him. Alfred opened his drawer and started looking for some pjs giving Arthur more time to look. "You like what you see?" Alfred smiled looking over his shoulder. Arthur didn't reply but just averted his glance from Alfred. "Do you want me to step out?" Alfred asked.

"Yes please." Arthur replied still blushing. Alfred laughed and stepped outside. Arthur quickly pulled off his clothes and changed into some that Mr. Kirkland had brought. While he was putting his shirt on he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on Alfred's wall. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his shirt down. He walked over to the door and opened it. Alfred was on the floor with George in his arms.

"All done?" Arthur nodded in response. "Alrighty. Night George." Alfred said putting the duck on the floor and walking into the room. Alfred took the covers off the bed. "Ok so do you like to sleep by the wall or on the side? I'm fine with both so it doesn't matter to me." Arthur found this odd. He never really thought about how he slept. It was always just sleep to him. He didn't know how to answer because he had no answer.

"It doesn't matter to me." Arthur answered. Alfred smiled looking at Arthur.

"Alright so you can take the wall." Alfred said and allowed Arthur to climb on the bed. "Do you like sleeping with a lot of pillows? With the blanket on or off?" Alfred was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Arthur. He wanted to make him as comfortable as possible but it seemed like he was making him feel more uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. I just want to sleep." Arthur replied.

"Hard day at work?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Arthur sighed sadly. Alfred hated seeing him upset.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alfred offered. Arthur hugged his knees and looked away from Alfred. He knew he had to tell Alfred at some point but he didn't want to do it now. "It's ok if you don't. I know that talking can help is all. I'm all ears if you want." Alfred smiled pulling on the top of his ears earning a small laugh from Arthur.

"You're such a child." Arthur laughed unwinding himself. "I'm fine. Thank you for your offer." Alfred was glad that he was able to get Arthur to get out of his protection pose. He remembered Matthew doing that too. It was hard seeing Arthur do the same.

"Ok dude, but holding things in isn't healthy. I'm not gonna force you to say anything. Good night then." Alfred said laying down and turning the light off. He wanted to help but just didn't know how. Arthur laid down his back to Alfred and faced the wall. 'Hopefully tomorrow would be better.' Arthur thought closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alfred sat up and checked his clock. It was 2am. Alfred turned to Arthur who was muttering something. Alfred leaned closer to hear what he was saying but it started to sound more like crying. Alfred debated if he should wake up Arthur. He knew that if he woke him up he wouldn't talk about it he just wasn't that kind of person. On the other hand he would feel bad just letting stay like that. "Artie. Artie wake up." Arthur sat up breathing heavily. "You ok?" Alfred knew the answer Arthur obviously wasn't but he didn't know what else to say. Arthur didn't reply he pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. Alfred felt bad so he hugged Arthur. For a second Arthur tensed up but then relaxed into Alfred's arms. Alfred ran his hand through Arthur's hair to calm him down. This brought back memories from when his parents died. He had a lot of nightmares from that night. Alfred didn't tell Arthur but he was in the car that night. The car came out of nowhere when it hit them and knocked them into the water. The only reason he made it out was his mom. Alfred remembered it all clearly every moment. He hated himself for not being able to save them. He managed to save Matthew but he couldn't save his parents. Every night after he would wake up in a cold sweat sometimes screaming. Matthew had to stay in the hospital for a week after the accident. Alfred stayed with him everyday not letting him out of his sight once. He made a promise to himself that he would never let anything hurt Matthew ever again. Alfred felt the same way holding Arthur right now. He didn't want anything else to happen to him. There was something he wasn't telling Alfred he was sure of it. "I'm sorry that you were hurt so bad." Arthur hugged Alfred back.

"Thank you." Arthur replied pulling away from Alfred. "I'm sorry that I woke you. I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize. I was awake anyway" Arthur felt safe with Alfred. "I don't think I'll be going to sleep again."

"I don't believe I will either." Arthur added.

"Welp want to go down stairs?" Alfred asked. Arthur agreed to go down stairs with Alfred. There were a few animals who were still up and about. Alfred had taken out a lot of chocolate and heated up some milk on the stove. "My dad and I would do this when we woke up at night."

"What was he like when he got mad?" Arthur asked, pulling one knee to him. Alfred turned to Arthur a little confused.

"That's a weird question. He didn't really get mad. Well of course he did but he never really did anything he just gave me this look and would sigh." Alfred explained attempting to mimic the action before going back to making the drinks. "Sometimes he would yell but that was about it."

"What about punishments?"

"Oh yeah, he would make us clean anything and everything he could think of." Alfred laughed. "Sometimes it ended up not being a punishment and more of just fun." Arthur smiled but then frowned remembering his punishments. Alfred broke up some pieces of chocolate and put them into the milk. "They were good people. Both my parents were."

"I can imagine." Arthur added.

"They didn't deserve what they got. There are a lot of really good people who get hurt. Mr. Kirkland, my parents, Mattie, you." Alfred said solemnly. Arthur felt bad that Alfred thought of him as a good person after all the lies. "It's not right."

"A lot of people who have been hurt are nicer because they know what it's like to be hurt. They wouldn't want others to go through the same thing they went through." Arthur explained. Alfred poured a cup of coco for Arthur and handed it to him.

"I guess you're right." Alfred poured himself a cup and sat down. "So I guess that answers your question of why I'm so nice." Arthur stayed silent rethinking what Alfred had said when he realized.

"How did you know I was hurt?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked up from his drink.

"I'm not dumb Artie. Why else would you hide in a closet, and mutter to yourself, and be on high alert all the time." Alfred interpreted. Arthur supposed that he didn't exactly try to act differently than he had back home. "I know you don't want to tell me. That's ok, I don't want you to. From what I can tell whatever it was that hurt you. It hurt you bad." Arthur looked down feeling guilty for holding back. "I don't want you to think about that anymore. Whatever it is. I'm gonna help you get better." Alfred declared.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Arthur asked.

"I'm gonna override the bad with good." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "If I make enough good memories you'll forget the bad ones. I don't know how long you'll be staying but I'm going to make every moment count." Alfred explained smiling. Arthur started to blush and get that warm feeling again. "I promise you Arthur. I'll make you better because." Alfred paused. Arthur's heart was pounding. "Arthur I. I love you." Arthur couldn't believe what he just heard.

"D-do you really mean that?" Arthur asked shocked. Alfred got up from his seat across Arthur and walked up to him.

"Of course I do." He said taking Arthur's hands into his. "I love you Arthur." He said smiling. Arthur started to cry. "Oh, oh no I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry." Alfred panicked. Arthur started laughing which confused Alfred.

"You bloody idiot." Arthur said, hugging Alfred. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arthur woke up the next morning in bed. "Bullocks was I dreaming?" Arthur asked, looking around the empty room. He changed his clothes and went downstairs. Matthew was feeding some of the animals.

"Morning Arthur." Matthew greeted holding out some food for Katelin to eat.

"Good Morning." Arthur had a strange feeling he couldn't really place. Whatever the feeling it was pleasant. Matthew walked over to Arthur.

"Have you told him yet?" Matthew whispered.

"No I haven't."

"What? Even after last night. Why are you still waiting?" Matthew asked.

"After last night? What happened?"

"How do you not remember? Last night Al he confessed to you. How do you not remember that!"

"You heard that? It was real?" Arthur said.

"Of course I heard it was a Saturday night you really think I'm going to go to sleep at the same time I would on a school night? I'm not that uptight ok." Matthew huffed. Arthur felt his face get warm. It happened. It actually happened.

"I made breakfast!" Alfred called from the kitchen. Arthur and Matthew walked into the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes filled the air. Alfred rushed over with a plate of pancakes and handed them to Arthur along with a kiss. Arthur almost dropped the plate in pure shock. "Morning babe." Alfred greeted turning back to the food cooking. Arthur looked over to Matthew for any kind of explanation but he had the same look of shock. "Are you guys not hungry?" Alfred asked. "Mattie I made your favorite."

"Yeah. Thanks. Uh what just happened?" Matthew replied. Alfred laughed putting a plate of eggs on the island.

"You know I'm not that good at explaining things. This was the easiest way to let you know." Alfred explained walking over and hugging Arthur. Who was still in shock to really do anything. "So now you know."

"Ok." Matthew was starting to think that bringing Arthur into the house was a bad idea. Alfred still didn't know about the situation Arthur was in and it didn't seem like Arthur wanted to tell him anytime soon. Matthew couldn't do it because it wasn't his place to say, but he also can't just leave Alfred in the dark about it all. For now he would just have to wait and let things play out but he seriously wasn't expecting them to get together.

"Let's eat!" Alfred exclaimed dragging both Matthew and Arthur to the table. "I've gotta go to the shop but later we can do stuff. You guys want to go see a movie or something?" Matthew didn't think that being out and about was a good idea.

"How bout we just stay at home. Arthur and I have that project and we'll probably be really tired so maybe a home movie?" Matthew suggested. Arthur stayed silent thinking about the kiss. Being with Alfred brought strange feelings. He looked around the room he didn't feel scared or sad, but he also wasn't sure if he felt happy or not. He couldn't explain this feeling it was entirely new.

"Hey Artie does that sound good?" Alfred asked causing Arthur to snap back into reality.

"Uh...yes." Arthur stated though it sounds more like a question.

"Spaced out again huh?"

"..yeah." Arthur confessed.

"That's ok. Want to do a home movie night later?" Alfred repeated.

"That sounds lovely." Arthur replied. They finished eating and Alfred left to the shop leaving Matthew and Arthur to work on the 'project'. Matthew looked at Arthur waiting for him to say something.

"Nothing. You're just going to say nothing." Matthew pressed. Arthur avoided eye contact not wanting to face his problems. He also knew that Matthew wouldn't drop it.

"Ok I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen, it just did..I don't want to tell him. Alfred. He makes me happy. When I'm with him I feel safer like nothing can hurt me. I don't want to lose that." Arthur explained. Matthew sighed crossing his arms. Alfred had that effect on people, making them feel safe. It was just something about him that was comforting.

"Well eventually you'll have to you can figure out when it's right and do it then. For now we have to come up with a fake project to work on." Matthew stated thinking of things they could do. The two sat there tossing around some ideas of what they could do.

"A report maybe?" Arthur suggested.

"But that requires a lot of typing and I do not want to do all that." Matthew whined. "How bout a dream job college plan or something."

"What would that be?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't know. I want to be a vet so just take some pics of the pets and like bs some college route things. Those things they talk about all the time in school." Matthew explained.

"I suppose that would work. Should we get started?" Arthur asked and they went to work. They started to take pictures of the animals some of them wouldn't stay still so it was harder than they hoped it would be. Especially when it came to Jerry. Arthur froze when Matthew brought him into the room for a picture. "We're taking his too?" Arthur asked fearfully.

"Yeah." Matthew replied. Jerry looked at Arthur with a devilish grin or that's what it looked like to Arthur. "I know you two have a hard relationship but Jerry is a really good pet." Jerry rubbed his head against Matthew's leg earning a pet from Matthew.

"I'm sorry to say but your pet is a demon." Arthur said trying to be as calm as possible while staring at the demonic creature.

"Oh come on he's not that bad. Look just try." Matthew encouraged moving closer to Arthur with Jerry by his side. Arthur backed away in fear.

"Matthew I want you to think about what you're doing." Arthur warned backing up to the couch he was cornered. Jerry was moving in, the fire in his eyes growing with excitement with every step towards Arthur. "Matthew!" Arthur shouted trying to climb over the couch but Jerry had got a hold of Arthur's pants. "Gah! Get him away!" Jerry let go and lightly bumped Arthur with his head.

"See look. He's nice, he just wants to play." Matthew explained. Jerry bumped his head again. Arthur cautiously sat back on the couch and slowly extended his hand to the creature. Jerry lifted his head to meet Arthur's hand.

"He's not that bad." Arthur laughed nervously petting the animal. Suddenly Jerry grabbed hold of Arthur's shirt trying to rip it apart. "I take it back! Get this bloody creature off me!" Arthur shouted.

"Jerry stop. Bad Jerry no." Matthew scolded pulling the creature away. Jerry let go of Arthur leaving a rip in the shirt. Arthur jumped behind the couch. "Seriously Jerry what the heck." Matthew continued to lecture the creature while Arthur stayed on the opposite side of the couch for safety. Once he was finished Jerry was put on a 'timeout' in his pen outside.

"Please never do that again." Arthur begged. Matthew agreed and they continued the 'project'. After some time they finished up.

"Wow, I didn't think that this would work, but we could actually pull this off." Matthew said astonished looking at their made up project. Arthur looked at their work and was surprised too. There was a knock on the door and Matthew went to get it. "Hello?" He greeted before seeing who was at the door. "I-Ivan! How? What?" Matthew fumbled with his words. Arthur heard Matthew shout and quickly ran out of the house and to Alfred's shed to hide.

"I am a bounty hunter. It's my job to find people. You were not that hard to track down. I wish to finish that conversation that was so rudely interrupted the other day." Ivan explained intimidatingly standing over the much smaller male.

"Uh I already told you everything I know." Matthew lied taking a step back.

"Are you sure because I had an interesting conversation with some children who talked about a man with a funny accent working at the store yesterday." Ivan argued. Matthew bit the inside of his cheek trying to show no fear.

"I don't know anything other than what Francis told me when we meet." Matthew defended. "And I do not appreciate you coming into my house uninvited while I happened to be very busy with a school project. Just so you know I am a very busy person with a lot of things to deal with just look at my house! Do you know how many animals! I have a lot and keeping my grades at an A while working at a store and trying to fit in time to spend with my brother and friends. It ain't easy bud! So if you don't mind I need you to leave so I can finish my damn project before my brother gets home for a movie night we planned to have this morning at breakfast!" Matthew shouted pushing Ivan out the house and slamming the door shut. A second after he exhaled and fell to the floor panicked. "I should win a fricken oscar for that." Matthew said to himself. "Arthur!" He gasped quietly jumping up and he went looking for Arthur. He found him in the shed holding Alfred's cat in his arms.

"Is he gone?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. I think he might be catching on though."

"Maybe I should just turn myself in. Keep you out of trouble." Arthur sighed putting the cat down.

"Arthur you can't do that." Matthew replied sitting down next to him. "I don't mind this. You can't go back. I won't let you."

"I might not be going back. It's Francis who came looking for me, not my parents. He probably wants to take me which would be a lot better than going back to my parents." Arthur explained even though he knew that living with Francis would not be great. It would at least be somewhat better than his parents.

"That doesn't matter. You're happy here. You shouldn't have to force yourself to adapt to whatever things others do to you for their happiness." Matthew put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I know it's probably really scary for you but you have to stay strong and don't give up. I'm gonna do my best to help you but you can't just go and give up." Matthew comforted. Arthur smiled hugging Matthew.

"Thank you." Arthur couldn't believe this is where his life had led him. He was being taken care of for once he didn't have to be alone. It felt nice. The two went back inside the house and just talked for a while waiting for Alfred to come home. It didn't take very long for Alfred to come. He burst into the room announcing his presence.

"Hey guys I'm gonna shower real quick and I'll be down." Alfred shouted running up the stairs. Matthew got up and started to get some snacks ready and left Arthur to pick whatever movie he wanted. He searched through the somewhat organized box of movies that was by the T.V.

"What should I pick?" Arthur asked Katelin who was roaming close by curiously looking into the box. Arthur read some of the tiles until one caught his eye by the design of the cover. "Spider-Man? That sounds terrifying." Arthur spoke to the chicken as he read the back for more information. "I suppose this could be interesting." Matthew came back into the room with snacks and drinks for them,

"Did you find one?" Matthew asked putting the snacks down and walking over to Arthur. "Spider-man. Ok."

"Is it not good?" Arthur asked.

"No it is. I'm just surprised you picked that one."

"Why?"

"I don't know you just don't seem like the type to enjoy superheroes is all." Matthew replied taking the movie and putting it in the player. Alfred came down the stairs wearing a loose sweater and some jeans. He had a towel over his head that he was using to dry off his hair.

"So what we watchin?" Alfred asked plopping himself on the couch.

"Spider-Man." Arthur replied getting up from the box on the floor and sitting next to Alfred. Who greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Alfred rested his arm on Arthur's shoulder allowing Arthur to lay his head on Alfred's chest. Matthew just sat on the opposite side of the couch with his bag of popcorn wishing that Gilbert was there. Good thing Matthew had his pets to keep him company as they piled on Matthew till he was basically a pet mountain. The movie started and they all watched. By the end of the movie Arthur and Alfred had both fallen asleep on the couch leaving Matthew alone with the pets.

"They don't seem to be watching anymore." Matthew said to his little white dog. "Let's change it." He said happily grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Animal planet. They fell asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Matthew woke up and started to get ready for school. He had just finished changing when he looked at the clock he was half an hour late. "Crap!" Matthew grabbed his bag and rushed to the door. Throwing it open he found Gilbert on the other side. "Oh hello. Why are you here?" Matthew asked still panicking that he was late. The teachers never cared that he was late but he cared.

"You didn't show up so I came looking for you." Gilbert replied.

"Aw thank you." Matthew stayed silent thinking of what a good boyfriend he had. "Ah school!" He jumped back into panic. Gilbert laughed.

"Come on Birdie, I have my car let's go." Gilbert informed Matthew practically teleported to the car. Gilbert quickly drove to campus. To both of their surprise the principal was standing outside the school. Almost like he was waiting for them. The two stepped out of the car. Matthew was a nervous wreck and looked like he was about to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Gilbert gentilly rubbed Matthew's back since PDA (Public Display of Affection) wasn't allowed at school.

"You two in my office now." The principal ordered and they followed him through the halls. The bell had just rang and kids were pouring out of the classrooms watching their walk of shame to the office.

"Look they finally got caught sucking face."

"Get 'em Mr. P!"

"Discussing!"

"Trash"

"Get them out of our school!" A few kids shouted as they passed them in the halls. Matthew tried his best not to break down. Gilbert took it a different way and started to flip off a few people. Finally they reached the office luckily no one had the bravery to throw anything at them while they were walking so close to the principal. Who was now opening the door for the two to let them in.

"Hey, Mr. P sorry about being late and stuff but-"

"That's not what this is about Mr. Beilschmidt." The principal cut off. That's when Matthew noticed that the principal hadn't walked into the room. It finally hit him when he started closing the door. Matthew lunged for the door but it was too late it was already closed and locked. Matthew tried to open it but nothing.

"What's wrong Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"He doesn't want to get caught." Gilbert whipped around hearing the familiar voice. Matthew kept facing the door his hands clenched in a fist so tight his nails dug into his skin, and his knuckles turned white.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert spat at the tall Russian standing in the corner of the room.

"That's no way to talk to an elder." Ivan replied completely ignoring Gilbert's question. "I came to talk to Matthew. Why you are here, I have no idea. You can leave whenever you want."

"No way am I leaving." Gilbert said defensively.

"Fine. I don't care if you stay or leave just don't get in the way." Ivan threatened. Gilbert glared at the larger man who had started making his way over to the two students.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Gilbert retorted. Ivan smiled though it was more of a twisted grin that sent chills down Gilbert's back.

"You don't want to know." That made Gilbert silent immediately. Matthew still hadn't turned around and now was too scared to even move. "Matthew you had told me at your house that you had been working on a project. I talked with all your teachers and well seems like you're more of a liar than I expected." Matthew cursed himself in his head. Still not being able to move he just stood there facing the door not saying a word. His words were blocked by a lump that had formed in his throat.

"You were at his house?" Gilbert questioned but there was no bite behind his words. Ivan smiled to himself knowing he had scared both boys. It's much easier to make people do what you want if they fear you and Ivan was very good at making people fear him.

"Matthew I am at my ends with you. Tell me where Arthur is or I will force you to." Matthew's mind was racing. This guy was way older than him or Gilbert and he was threatening them. Who does that! Matthew mustered up all the courage he had left in him.

"I-I can't." Matthew whispered. Gilbert shocked turned to Matthew.

"I didn't hear you." Ivan said. Gilbert wanted to stop Matthew from saying it again but his feet wouldn't move.

"I..can't." Matthew repeated louder. Ivan chuckled darkly.

"That's the wrong answer." Ivan reached inside his coat. Gilbert was suddenly flooded with adrenaline and he tackled Matthew to the ground just in time to miss Ivan's attack. They looked back and saw that Ivan had a heavy metal pipe in his hands. They both screamed and scrambled to get away from the insane man.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gilbert shouted pulling Matthew up and pushing him to move faster. Another swing that just barely missed Gilbert. "What the fuck! You fucking psychopath!" The office was not the biggest room they needed to get out. The bell rang, meaning the students would be going into class. Matthew panicked trying to think of a plan as they passed the door again. Matthew stopped and stood by the door.

"Y-you wanna hit me? C-come at me!" Matthew encouraged.

"Are you crazy!" Gilbert yelled tugging Matthew out of the way. In doing so the pipe hit the door knob breaking it off. Matthew grabbed Gilbert and dashed out the door. "Oh my god I love you so much. You're so awesome!" Gilbert praised running behind Matthew. They ran through the halls looking for the exit. Matthew looked back and saw that Ivan wasn't there and stopped.

"Where is he?" Matthew asked loudly. "Where the heck is he?!" The two turned looking for where the tall man had gone. Before either of them could move the pipe came from around the corner.

"Augh!" Gilbert shouted as a pipe collided with his side and caused him to crash into Matthew. The two fell on the floor.

"Gil!" Matthew shouted holding on to him. Gilbert curled into a ball holding his injured side. "D-don't worry. I-I get us out." Matthew looked for anything. He was shaking and couldn't think straight. He couldn't even feel the hot tears that had been streaming down his cheeks.

"I didn't want to have to do this Matthew. If you would just tell me where he is I'll stop." Ivan said revealing himself. He stood in front of the two students holding the pipe ready to attack if needed. Matthew couldn't even make out words. Ivan grabbed Gilbert and pulled him up away from Matthew.

"Stop it!" Matthew shrieked finding his words. "Please stop. Don't hurt him." Matthew begged.

"Just tell me and I'll stop." Ivan grabbed Gilbert's injured side and pressed hard causing Gilbert to scream in pain.

"Stop it stop it!" Matthew stood up and tried to pry Ivan off of his boyfriend. At this point other people had heard them and were coming out of the classrooms to see what was making the loud noises. "Let go of him please!"

"Tell me where Arthur is!" Ivan demanded squeezing harder. The other students just watched not knowing what to do. There were a couple who cheered on Ivan but Matthew could care less.

"I won't I can't." Matthew cried. Ivan pushed him away, his head slammed against the wall. Ivan dropped Gilbert.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ivan raised his pipe over Gilbert. Matthew was in too much pain to move and everyone around him was too shocked to do anything.

"Ivan!" Everyone turned to the entrance. There stood an angry Francis. Ivan lowered the pipe and Matthew sighed in relief trying his best to move over to Gilbert but his head was still trying to get unscrambled.

"Hello." Ivan greeted calmly like he didn't just harm two defenseless kids.

"What do you think you're doing harming these kids?" Francis asked upset.

"Mr. Bonnefoy I hope you realize that I don't work for you, and I was told to find Arthur at any cost." Ivan replied.

"The cost of money, not lives!" Ivan sighed and put his pipe away in his coat.

"Goodbye Mr. Bonnefoy." Ivan said walking away. Francis glared at the russian man as he left before checking on the boys.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine but we need to get him to a hospital." Matthew replied worried about Gilbert's state. Francis made a call and soon an ambulance was at the school. As they were loading up Gilbert the principal walked over to Matthew.

"I'm very sorry for what happened." He apologized. "He man he...he offered me money if I let him talk to you. My daughter. We're struggling to pay for her treatment. I didn't mean for this to happen." Matthew wanted to be upset but he knew the condition his daughter was in. They used to be friends before she got ill. Now they can't even talk because of her condition.

"It's ok." Matthew replied quietly before getting in the car with Gilbert. In the car one of the doctors checked Matthew for serious injuries but nothing too bad happened. Once they reached the hospital Gilbert was taken away and the nurses helped Matthew.

"Do you have anyone we can call?" The nurse asked. Matthew groaned he already had a terrible headache he didn't want to deal with other people.

"I have my brother…"

"Don't feel like calling him?" The nurse asked. Matthew groaned again in reply. "I can wait awhile to call." Matthew thanked the nurse. Most of the nurses and doctors knew Matthew and Alfred very well. After the accident they made it a tradition to send something to the doctors and nurses that tried to help. They always put a picture and a thank you letter. Matthew laid his head down and closed his eyes trying to stop his head from spinning. Some time passed and a doctor came in.

"Hello Matthew." Matthew sat up having to stop himself for going too fast. "He'll be fine he had a few minor fractures but nothing too serious. Matthew sighed in relief. The doctor left as he opened the door to leave they heard panicked footsteps from down the hall. "I believe you brother is here." The doctor informed, leaving the room. Matthew groaned and put his head down again. Only seconds after Alfred came bursting into the room Arthur followed.

"Mattie what happened. Are you ok? How hurt are you?" Alfred asked panicked checking his brother for any visible injuries. Matthew pushed his brother away from him.

"I'm fine Al. My head just hurts." Matthew answered the nurse had brought an ice pack and medication for Matthew earlier so the pain was not so bad.

"What happened they told me you were attacked at school. Some super tall guy."

"Just some random attacker. I don't know Al can't I just sit here please." Matthew begged it's not that he didn't want his brother to bug him. He just didn't have the energy to make up a story for Alfred.

"Where's the other one?" Alfred looked around.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked "He's going to be ok." Matthew just wanted to rest. Alfred caught onto this quickly.

"Ok, stay here. Artie watch him please?" Alfred went to go ask the nurses for more information. As soon as he left the room Arthur fell to his knees by Matthew.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur apologized. "I can't let you do this. Matthew I have to go with them." Matthew kept his head down and pulled Arthur into a hug that was more of a choke hold.

"No. You're staying here. I can't let you go back." Matthew whispered trying to keep his headache at bay. Arthur couldn't bring himself to stay, he needed to find some way of making a compromise with Francis. He couldn't bare the fact people were hurting themselves to help him.

"Alright." Arthur agreed but secretly he was trying to plan something. After a little Matthew fell asleep and Arthur sat next to him. Alfred came in the room still looking worried. Arthur didn't like that.

"Is he doing ok?" Alfred asked sitting next Arthur.

"Yeah he's fine." Arthur replied hugging Alfred. He felt so guilty right now for everything. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You didn't have anything to do with this." Alfred replied crushing Arthur's heart even more. Alfred had to go back to work but left Arthur with Matthew who had woken up and was feeling better.

"We should be ok now. Francis told Ivan to back off. Things should cool down now." Matthew said unwrapping the granola bar he had gotten from the vending machine.

"How do we know for sure though." Arthur asked.

"We don't." Matthew sighed. "We'll be ok." They waited for Gilbert and decided to stay in the hospital overnight. Alfred had come back and he let Matthew stay only with Arthur there. Matthew ended up falling asleep with Gilbert on the hospital bed. Arthur didn't get much sleep. He was too worried to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gilbert woke up staring at the ceiling of the hospital. He looked down and saw Matthew still sleeping a slight bump had shown up on his head. "Damn. This is so not awesome" He whispered to himself. Gilbert wondered why Matthew was doing this for Arthur. He understood letting the guy stay at his house but this? They were attacked and could have died but Matthew still said nothing. Gilbert knew Matthew had a big heart but he could help but feel a little betrayed. Matthew stirred a little before sitting up drowsy. "Morning Birdie."

"Morning Gil." Matthew replied yawning a little at the end making Gilbert smile. He couldn't stay mad at Matthew for long. Gilbert kissed the blonde sweetly a slight shock for Matthew. Though he didn't mind.

"You're so awesome." Gilbert said, hugging him. Matthew laughed and kissed him again. "Your brother's probably gonna be back soon." Matthew sighed and got off the bed. They tried to make it look like only Gilbert had been sleeping there.

"Are you hungry?"Matthew asked.

"Starving." Gilbert replied so Matthew went to go get some food for them. That's when he realized Arthur was gone. Matthew asked a nurse to bring some food for Gilbert before searching the hospital for the Brit.

"Arthur?" He whispered into the bathroom. "Are you in here?" There was no reply. Once Matthew left the bathroom, Francis walked out of a stall. Matthew started looking in other places. He was starting to get really worried when Arthur walked by with Alfred. "Arthur!" Matthew exclaimed a little too loudly.

"You miss him more than me?" Alfred said fake pouting. Matthew nervously laughed it off hugging his brother. "How's your friend?" Alfred asked.

"He's doing ok." Matthew answered.

"Ok I wanna go talk to him you stay here."

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Matthew questioned.

"Just to thank him." Alfred replied walking away leaving Matthew with Arthur.

"Where did you go?" Matthew asked upset.

"I went for a walk then ran into Alfred." Arthur answered. He was actually trying to find someone else but Alfred ended up coming.

"Warn me next time ok. What if something happened?" Matthew said acting like a protective mother.

"You wouldn't be in danger." Arthur mumbled. Matthew sighed.

"Arthur. If you went back then everyday I would think about what would be happening. I couldn't risk you getting hurt. So please don't try to get caught." Matthew begged. Arthur frowned he really didn't want to cause trouble. It seemed like no matter what he did, he would be a nuisance to someone. For now Arthur agreed. They went back to the room Gilbert was in, the room was tense. Alfred turned to Matthew.

"You didn't tell me?" He asked randomly.

"Tell you what?" Matthew took a moment to think. "You told him!" Matthew yelled at Gilbert.

"He deserved to know." Gilbert defended

"Ok but I could have been here at least."

"You would have been all panicky like. Now you don't have to be."

"Don't try to make this a good thing." Matthew scolded. Alfred started laughing.

"Mattie you don't have to get all mad at him. I just wanna know why you didn't tell me." Alfred said.

"I don't know. I didn't know how you would react?" Matthew answered shyly. Alfred pulled his brother into a hug.

"I don't care who you date just let me know about it at least." Matthew agreed.

"See Birdie now we don't have to sneak out at night." Gilbert laughed.

"You did what?" Alfred exclaimed. Gilbert started laughing and Matthew lightly punched him in the arm. They talked for a while when the doctor came in.

"Good morning Gilbert. Your parents are here." He informed, receiving a groan from Gilbert. "I'll send them in." Before the door even opened you could hear arguing from the other end.

"He's fine I told you. Damn kid just wants attention." Gilbert's family came in.

"Hello dad." Gilbert greeted. His dad looked around the room and saw that others were standing there. He seemed upset.

"Hello Mr. Beilschmidt." Alfred greeted.

"Oh you. How are you two doing?"

"We're ok but yesterday was a big scare." Alfred explained. Mr. Beilschmidt nodded looking at Matthew who was avoiding eye contact.

"I hear you were there too. Why aren't you in a bed too?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked as little Ludwig walked over to his older brother and climbed on to the bed.

"O-oh. Um. Gilbert took most of it." Matthew kept his eyes on the floor playing with the ends of this shirt. Alfred didn't like that Mr. Beilschmidt was asking questions.

"Like a brave knight." Ludwig added. Gilbert messed up his hair.

"Yeah like a knight." Gilbert replied.

"So when are they letting you go? You've got to go home and take care of some work." frowned at her husband and his priorities. Gilbert sighed and moved Ludwig so he would accidentally hurt him.

"The doc said that I had some fractures so I'm not sure if I could even do any work." Gilbert answered. His dad huffed and crossed his arms.

"We should go look for the doctor." Ms. Beilschmidt suggested "Gil watch your brother." Gilbert nodded as his parents left the room.

"Bruder are you gonna die?" Ludwig asked worried.

"No I'm going to be fine. It takes a lot more than that to stop the awesome me!" This made Ludwig smile happily. They all talked for a while till Gilbert's parents came back for Ludwig.

"The doc said you could leave tomorrow as long as you don't do any physical activity." Ms. Beilschmidt explained as she took Ludwig and they left. Gilbert sighed in relief.

"Hey Artie how about we go walk and leave these two." Alfred suggested. Up until now Arthur hadn't even been paying attention to anything. Despite not knowing what was going on he got up and left with Alfred. They walked around for a little and ended up sitting down on a bench that was in the small garden the hospital had. "Mattie really scared me." Alfred stated.

"I know that was very scary." Arthur agreed.

"What if he got hurt. Like. I lost him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him" Alfred closed his eyes. He constantly worried about his brother, he was the only thing left. Arthur frowned, feeling guilty. Arthur rubbed Alfred's back to comfort him.

"You try your best. That's all that matters."

"What if it's not enough. He's my only family." Arthur didn't know how to help him. They sat in silence for awhile as the sun started to set. They watched the sun lower in the sky bringing twinkling stars and darkness unaware that a certain French man was watching them, before storming off. "I'm gonna stay with Mattie today do you want to head home?" Alfred asked.

"Sure." Alfred handed Arthur the keys to the house. Arthur carefully made his way to the house and once he was inside he fell to the ground and began crying. He felt so bad about what he caused for everyone. He didn't want to go home but he wasn't sure how long he could stay here anymore. He barely slept that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Arthur woke up alone in the house. He heard a ring from the house phone. "Morning Artie! Did ya' sleep good?" Alfred asked from the other end of the phone.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Eh it was alright hospital chairs aren't that comfortable. Anyway could you feed the pets. Mattie wants to stay till Gilbert leaves. So we won't be home for a little." Alfred explained.

"Oh alright." Arthur hung up and started looking for the food. It wasn't hard to feed most of the pets. Some of them would get excited and try to jump on him but for the most part they were calm. Arthur noticed there was one pet that he had yet to feed. Jerry. Arthur groaned as he began looking for the demon goat. "Where the hell is he?" Arthur asked after looking for awhile. The last time he remembered Jerry was when Matthew put him out back. Arthur went to check but all he found was some broken rope. "Oh no." Arthur looked into the woods fearing that is where the animal had run off.

"Artie! Where are you?" Arthur heard Alfred call from inside the house.

"Oh hell." Arthur ran inside. Alfred was taking his jacket off.

"Hi babe." Alfred greeted kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"Hello. Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"Upstairs why? Is something wrong?" Alfred questioned.

"I lost Jerry. I don't know where he is!" Arthur whispered urgently.

"Oh shoot. Uh..where did you last have him?"

"Matthew tied him up outside. I think he might have run into the woods." Arthur replied. Alfred thought for a moment.

"Hey Mattie! Me and Artie are going out!" Alfred yelled up the stairs.

"Ok." Matthew replied.

"Alright let's go." Alfred said to Arthur. They walked out into Alfred's shed. Alfred rummaged around pulling out two saddles from the corner. "Here take this." They saddled up the horses. "Wait. You do know how to ride right?" It had been a while since Arthur had ridden but he was sure it wouldn't be that hard to remember.

"Yes." Arthur replied. Alfred hopped onto his horse with ease. Arthur on the other hand had a little more trouble getting on.

"You don't know, do you?"

"I do. I just haven't done it in a while." Arthur defended. Alfred rolled his eyes and got off the horse. He walked over to Arthur and picked him up. "What do you think you're doing!" Arthur asked struggling. Alfred placed Arthur onto the back of his horse.

"I'm not gonna take any chances. Let's go." Alfred hoped on. "Alright hold on the Freedom likes going fast."

"Did you really name your horse-" Arthur was cut off by his own scream as they raced off into the woods. Arthur clung to Alfred for dear life while Alfred simply laughed.

"You ok back there?" Alfred yelled back. Arthur couldn't even reply he just tightened his grip on Alfred. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to breathe." Alfred warned. Arthur attempted to loosen his grip a little but it didn't make much of a difference. They had slowed down to a trot and Alfred stopped Freedom hoping off practically dragging Arthur down with him. "Are you sure you've rode before?" Alfred asked, helping Arthur to his feet even though he was shaking.

"Yes I have. I've spent plenty of time with horses." Arthur defended.

"You have your own?" Alfred asked. Arthur crossed his arms and sighed.

"No I don't but my family had a lot when I was a child." Arthur replied. "Why did we come all the way out here we're supposed to be looking for that demon goat."

"You mean Jerry. There's a small pond over here. Chances are he came here." Alfred led Freedom and Arthur to the pond. Sure enough that troublesome goat was drinking water. "Hey bud." Alfred greeted, to get the creature's attention. The goat made immediate eye contact with Arthur. Arthur jumped and hid behind Alfred for protection.

"Just grab him and let's go." Arthur ordered.

"Yeah ok I'll just tie him on the back of Freedom." Alfred retorted. Arthur realized how dumb his statement was. Alfred moved closer to the pond to let freedom drink. Arthur scooted behind. "You're so funny he's not gonna do anything." Alfred laughed.

"You don't know that. Look he has evil in his eyes!" Arthur pointed at the goat. Jerry replied with a "bahh". "See evil." Arthur whispered. Alfred laughed again moving closer to the animal. Arthur stayed and hid behind Freedom. Alfred pet Jerry but his attention was only on Arthur.

"See he's harmless." Alfred stated. Arthur stepped out not even taking a full step when Jerry started charging at him. Arthur ran away from the demon screaming. Alfred chased after them leaving Freedom behind. He knew she would stay though. Alfred heard a loud crash and saw Arthur covered in pine needles and small branches. Jerry was chewing on a nearby branch.

"I hate this animal." Arthur growled standing up to dust off the mess. Alfred couldn't help but laugh. "You arse!" Arthur cursed throwing some of the pines at Alfred.

"I'm sorry." He smiled taking a branch out of Arthur's mess of hair. Arthur wanted to be mad but he got lost in Alfred's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Alfred. "I love you." Arthur blushed pushing away from Alfred.

"Shut up git." He said smiling. "How are we going to get that thing back?" Arthur turned the attention back onto their problem. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist leaning down to lay his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Well we could always just let him chase you back to the house. You think you can out run a goat?" Alfred suggested.

"You're joking right." Arthur asked shocked that Alfred would suggest that.

"Of course but it would probably work." Alfred teased. Arthur crossed his arms glaring at Alfred. "What, you have to admit that there's something between you two."

"Yeah he's a demon that wants to eat my soul!" Arthur replied. Alfred smiled lovingly at him. He couldn't point out what it was that captivated him. The eyes? The accent? It was just something about Arthur he couldn't get enough of.

"You always loved making up wild stories." Arthur froze hearing that voice behind him. Alfred let go of him to look and see who was talking. Arthur's heart pounded as he turned to see Francis. "Arthur." His breath was shaky as he used a tree for support. Alfred noticed a shift in Arthur's behavior.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked.

"How rude Arthur you haven't said a thing about me? My name is Francis." He held his hand out for Alfred but Alfred didn't move. Francis seemed irritated and pulled his hand back. "Well no matter. I don't have time for talking anyway. Arthur it's time to go." Francis ordered.

"Go? Where? I'm not letting him go anywhere." Alfred replied protectively. Francis laughed.

"You have no say. He's coming back home with me." Francis said taking a step forward.

"I don't know who you are but you obviously are making Artie uncomfortable so no." Alfred argued.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Francis asked with a smile.

"I could call the cops." Alfred stated

"So could I but then you would be in jail and your brother would be all alone." Francis replied.

"What I haven't done anything." Alfred retorted.

"Sextualy harassing a minor isn't nothing." Francis smiled. Alfred turned to Arthur shocked. "Oh you didn't know. My, my Arthur what other things have you kept from him?" Arthur couldn't even look at Alfred. Everything he had told him. All the lies.

"Shut up." Arthur said weakly.

"Now that's no way to treat your fiancé." Both Arthur and Alfred turned to the French man. "You really do know how to cause problems. See right before you had decided to run off. Your parents made a deal with mine to start a partnership. To bond the two companies there was an arranged marriage." Arthur wanted to scream. He wanted to hit Francis until he wasn't there anymore, but he couldn't move. Everything around him was crumbling down. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breath. He took a step back to try and stable himself but he tripped over his feet and stumbled on to the floor. Alfred moved over to help him.

"Arthur are you ok?" But Arthur couldn't hear anything. It felt like everything bad that has ever happened to him came crashing down on him all at once. "Come one Artie breath." Alfred tried calming him down. Jerry came over and nudged his head against Arthur.

"Baah." Jerry exclaimed. Arthur started coming back and hugged Jerry. The goat licked him.

"Disgusting." Francis muttered. Alfred was really upset now. He couldn't let this guy hurt Arthur. Even if what he was saying was true, it didn't matter right now.

"Ok you need to leave right now! I don't care what high class sick house you grew up in but you leave Arthur alone. I may not have the greatest education I'm not stupid. I don't know how but you hurt him and I will not! Let you hurt him again." Alfred threatened. Francis smiled fixing his jacket.

"Yes, well it's not your place to say. Although I do care for him and if you think that staying with him will help then fine. I'll give you three more days. In my opinion, you'll just be doing more harm than good." Francis replied smiling before turning around and leaving. Alfred clenched his fists and glared at Francis as he left. Arthur waited for Alfred to turn around but he didn't. He just walked off towards freedom.

"I think I've gotten myself into big trouble." Arthur whispered to Jerry who replied with a small bump to the head. Arthur stood up dusted himself off and walked towards Alfred. He swallowed harshly. "Um..I'm"

"Don't." Alfred stopped him. Arthur looked down at his feet and played with his hands. "You're right you know." Alfred said, turning to Arthur. "I am too trusting." Arthur's heart sank. "I don't even know who you are."

"Alfred I." Arthur attempted

"No, what can you possibly say that will change the fact that you lied to me? I don't even think I want to hear that! You could have got Mattie hurt!" Alfred yelled. Arthur's eyes teared up. Alfred sighed. "I know that person..hurt you. I won't let him take you, but you have to tell me the truth."

"I'm not a college student. I'm a seventeen year old run away. I lived in England with my abusive parents and I just couldn't take it anymore so I used whatever money I had to get a ride over to America." Arthur explained. Alfred walked up to him. Instinctively Arthur flinched away but Alfred wrapped him in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." Arthur said his voice was dead.

"What about that Francis guy?" Alfred asked. Arthur moved away.

"He's my ex. Um. Our relationship wasn't a..um healthy one. So I broke it off. I thought he had gotten over it but.." Arthur trailed off. He hated every part of himself.

"There has to be a way we can keep you safe. Or away from them." Alfred spoke.

"How? If we go to the authorities then you could get in trouble." Arthur replied.

"There has to be a way. Come on." Alfred took Arthur's hand and they took off on Freedom to the police station.

"Alfred no please." Arthur begged.

"Arthur I have to try something. I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt anymore. Please." Alfred replied. Arthur nodded and they went in.

"Ah Alfred what are you doing here?" An officer asked. He looked Latin and his accent sounded like a Spaniard.

"We need to talk." Alfred replied. The officer looked over Alfred to see Arthur.

"Oh? Ok follow me then." The Spaniard led them to a room and all sat down. "Go ahead."

"Well, I don't really know where to start." Alfred said.

"You can start by telling me who this is and how you know him." The officer replied.

"This is Arthur we meet on the side of the road. He had a flat so I helped him." Alfred answered.

"Ok." The Spaniard replied.

"I told Alfred that I was nineteen and in college." Arthur jumped in. He was almost visibly shaking. "But that was a lie. I'm only seventeen." Alfred wanted to comfort Arthur but if he did it probably wouldn't go well. "I ran away from home because.." Arthur could barely even get the words out before falling silent. Alfred turned to the officer.

"He's originally from England but he left and came here because his parents were abusing him." Alfred finished. The Spaniard looked at Arthur.

"Is this true?" Arthur could only nod.

"There are people looking for him that are trying to bring him back home. Some sort of arranged marriage." Alfred explained. "There's gotta be a way we can help right?" Alfred asked.

"There are but this started in England. We'd have to make contact with the people over sea." The officer replied.

"But we could get him out right? He could stay here?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. When do you turn eighteen?" The officer asked. Arthur didn't even know what day it was today. He just stayed silent and looked at the floor. It felt like everything was moving extremely fast and slow at the same time. It was like he was watching everything fall apart.

"He's been through a lot." Alfred spoke concerned.

"I can imagine. When he turns 18 legally he's an adult and can do what he wants." The man replied.

"So, after he turns eighteen he can stay?" Alfred clarified. The officer nodded. Alfred glanced at Arthur and then at the officer. "And what if uh. What if we?" Alfred was trying to find a way to word this without it sounding bad. It's not like they did anything more than kiss and hug but that would still be seen as wrong.

"Did you two have?" The man assumed.

"No! No, no no. We just kissed. A few times. That's it I swear. I didn't find out until a few moments ago." Alfred responded.

"So you came straight here?"

"Yes. I had no idea he was seventeen." Alfred replied. The Spaniard sighed. Arthur wanted nothing more than to evaporate at that moment. He just wasn't destined to have a happy life. All hope was lost the one chance he got at happiness and he fucked it up. What was he going to do now? Run away again.

"We'll see what we can do. For now just stay in touch and don't do anything else." The man replied.

"We won't I swear." Alfred replied. The two left the building. Arthur was still lost in his own head. Alfred was worried they walked home Freedom following. Eventually Arthur came too but covered his face with silent tears pouring from his eyes. They got home Matthew and Mr. Kirkland were waiting for them.

"Arthur." He ran over and hugged him. "They came back and told us. He was at the hospital and found you." Matthew explained. Holding the weeping Arthur in his arms.

"I don't want to go back." Arthur cried. He would do anything to stop him from going back. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"He gave us three day, but." Alfred spoke, causing Arthur to cry harder. "We told the police and they said that they would try but it didn't seem like there was much they could do. Since it started in England. So until Arthur turns eighteen." Alfred trailed off.

"Well when's your birthday?" Matthew asked. Arthur attempted to say it but it wasn't even audible through his crying. Me. Kirkland walked over and took Arthur by the shoulders.

"Look son, there's no way in hell I'm letting that stuck up goldylocks ass take you back. You gotta calm down to help us alright. Alright?" He said sternly. Arthur nodded his breath shaking. "That's it just breath." Arthur calmed down enough to talk.

"April, 23rd." He said, Everyone looked at Arthur.

"That's Saturday! He gave you three days. That's only two days!" Matthew cheered. Arthur blinked a few times before laughing. They all started laughing. Even tho there were still things that needed to be dealt with, it was hope. They all went inside Alfred taking Freedom to the back. Arthur lied down on the couch and just thought. There was no way Francis would let this go. Arthur knew what he wanted, it was just a question of if he was willing to do it or not. Exhaustion took hold of him before he could come up with a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day Arthur woke up to Jerry licking him awake. "Looks like he finally warmed up to you." Alfred commented smiling softly. Arthur wanted to smile back but if he did he would start crying again. "I know this is hard but it's only one more day. Then you're free." Alfred said sitting close. Arthur shook his head.

"He won't let it go." Arthur spoke. "I know what he wants." Arthur felt so stupid for thinking he could get away for his old life. Alfred looked down then back at Arthur scared to ask what it was he wanted.

"What does he want?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"Me. In simple terms." Arthur replied. "But I don't want that. Not again." Arthur wanted all this to just go away.

"He can't force you to do anything once you're eighteen." Alfred stated.

"You don't understand. The kind of power he has. He won't stop. He'll hurt you, he'll get you thrown into jail because of me." Arthur curled up again. Jerry gently bumped him. Alfred had almost forgotten about that. Arthur was right. Francis was rich and he could find a way. Arthur was starting to wish he never got the taste of a good life. Then it hit him. What if he made a compromise with Francis. There had to be something.

"Arthur. It'll be ok. Things will work out. They have too. Eventually." Alfred said. He wanted to believe his own words. He couldn't lose Arthur. There was just something about him that made things ok.

"Alfred. This is going to sound crazy but, I think we need to talk to Francis." Arthur replied putting his knees down and turning to Alfred.

"What? No. No way." Alfred rejected.

"Just hear me out. What if we can get him to understand why I need to say. If he came all the way here to find me."

"He came all the way because he's psychotic!" Alfred exclaimed.

"But what if I can use that?"

"What?"

"You're right he's crazy in love with me so what if I can use that to get him to let me stay. I mean if he really loves me he'll want me to be happy. Right?" Arthur explained.

"But he thinks you'll be happier with him." Alfred reminded.

"Exactly but I won't be, so if we can get him to understand that."

"He might let you stay." Alfred finished.

"Yes!"

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"It's worth a shot." Arthur replied.

"Ok." Alfred agreed. They told Matthew their plan while he was against it at first he ended up caving in. It was a chance he was willing to take if it meant he could keep Alfred and Arthur.

"Gilbert showed Francis a place he could stay right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I'll get the address." Matthew replied, calling Gilbert and getting the address to Arthur. Alfred came along just because he was worried for Arthur's safety. He still had no clue what Francis had done to Arthur. They made it to the address. Arthur took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Francis answered smirking when he saw who it was.

" 'allo Arthur." He greeted. Arthur tried not to make eye contact.

"Hello Francis." He replied.

"Couldn't even wait three days. I knew it." Francis beamed.

"That's not why we're here." Alfred spoke. Francis glared at him.

"Really. Then please explain." Francis said leaning on the door frame.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Arthur asked he'd rather talk privately than where others could hear.

"Don't mind if You come in. Him, I have a problem with him." Francis said pointing at Alfred.

"Nu uh, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Alfred retorted.

"Fine." Arthur spoke.

"What?" Alfred said shocked. Francis moved to let Arthur in.

"I'll be fine." Arthur replied walking inside. Alfred glared at him while he closed the door.

"Finally you've come to your senses." Francis said holding Arthur's hand.

"That's not why I'm here." Arthur pulled his hand away. He needed to do this correctly. He had to make sure he could get Alfred out of trouble. Francis lifted his head up almost analyzing Arthur. "Francis, I can't go back. You know that. Not after what they did. What you did."

"You're not going. Back with them you're going to live with me. I'm going to treat you better. Treat you right." Francis explained. "Remember?" He asked, stroking Arthur's arm.

"Yes, but you were abusive. You wouldn't even let me talk to other people. You kept me isolated just like they did." Arthur moved back a little.

"I know, but I won't do that. You'll see. I'll bring you to all the parties and you can go out on the property whenever you like. It's huge so you'll never get bored."

"I don't want that." Arthur cut off. "I want to stay here."

"What can he give you that I can't?" Francis said angrily. "I can give you five times as much then he can!" Francis yelled.

"It's not about things Francis! It's about feeling."

"I love you more than anything!" Francis pulled Arthur closer. Arthur closed his eyes holding his breath.

"But I don't love you." He said lightly. Francis released him. He looked as if Arthur was durranged. There was a silence between the two. Arthur hoped he did this right. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Alfred.

"One week." Francis broke the silence. "Give me one week to change your mind and if I don't you can stay."

"No strings attached?" Arthur asked.

"No strings attached." Francis repeated.

"Ok." Arthur agreed.

Alfred stood outside trying to hear what they were saying but it just sounded like gibberish. Until the door clicked open and Arthur walked out.

"See you in two days." Francis called. "Alfred." He said coldly before closing the door.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Alfred asked. Arthur smiled. "Good? It went good?" Arthur nodded his head and hugged Alfred. "Wait then why did he say he'll see you in two days?"

"I'm going back."

"What? How is that good?" Alfred asked shocked.

"Because I won't be staying." Arthur said, still smiling.

"Ok I'm still confused."

"We made a deal. I would go back with him for one week. I would live the way he wants me too and if I don't like it then I'll come back and live with you. No strings attached!" Arthur explained. Alfred shouted happily hugging Arthur.

"God I wish I could kiss you." Alfred explained holding Arthur's face. They laughed and went home to tell them the good news.

"Do you think you can handle it though?" Matthew asked.

"Of course I can. I'm Arthur Kirkland. I've survived so much already what's a little more going to do?" Arthur laughed. He was unbelievably happy. Not to mention it was his last day being seventeen. As soon as the clock hit midnight he would finally be able to do as he wished. Alfred and Matthew decided to stay up with him watching movies and playing board games. Gilbert even stopped by and played as well as helped Matthew make a cake for Arthur. Once it was midnight they brought out the poorly frosted cake and sang to Arthur. It was the first time he had a birthday cake for his actual birthday. He blew out his candle and but he couldn't even think of something to wish for. He had everything right here.

"What's you wish for?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing. I have everything I could ever want right here." Arthur kissed Alfred.

"Ugh gross." Matthew joked

"Get a room." Gilbert said. They all laughed. Matthew cut and passed out the cake.

"Hey Mattie it didn't burn this time." Alfred praised. They all laughed. Soon after Gilbert left and they got ready for bed. Arthur went to Alfred's room and they got changed. Alfred was about to step outside so Arthur could change.

"Wait." Arthur stopped him. "You already know so, you don't have to step out." Alfred closed the door slightly confused. "Just don't stare ok." Alfred nodded. Arthur wasn't too sure about this but he was going to be gone for a week and then he was all Alfred's. The one he loved. No more secrets. Arthur wanted to be as close as Alfred as he could get. He lifted up his shirt. Revealing the scars from beatings and cigarette burns. Alfred swallowed harshly walking over to Arthur. He stopped him from putting his pj shirt on. "Alfred." He whispered. Arthur didn't want Alfred to stare. It was embarrassing for him. Arthur couldn't even look at himself so to have Alfred see them too. Suddenly Alfred kissed a scar on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked but Alfred just kept kissing more and more of his scars. He moved in front of Arthur now on his knees. Arthur covered his face with his shirt. He kissed one near Arthur's stomach. And moved up his chest till he was standing again. Alfred moved Arthur's arm trailing kisses on the marks. Before looking Arthur in the eyes.

"I said I would override the bad with the good." Alfred smiled. "Even if it means I have to kiss each one a thousand times." Arthur kissed Alfred lovingly. He had never had anyone care so much for him. Arthur broke the kiss and just hugged Alfred for a while until the tiredness caught up again. The two climbed into bed. Arthur snuggled up to Alfred and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Alfred woke up seeing Arthur sleeping next to him with a small smile on his face. Alfred wanted to just keep him like this forever. Just here in his arms away from harm. Alfred never wanted to let him go. Even if it was for just a week. Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair causing Arthur to stir a bit. Alfred wished he could just take all the pain away from the world, be a real hero. Alfred was going to make it the best of the time they had left. That way if things got tough he'd be able to hold on unit till he got back. Arthur stirred again this time waking up.

"Morning" he mumbled. Snuggling closer to Alfred.

"Morning babe." Alfred replied holding Arthur closer. Arthur looked up at Alfred. It was a picture perfect image. His emerald eyes were like gemstone.

"You're starring" Arthur whispered.

"Wouldn't you too if you saw an angel?" Alfred responded smiling. Arthur blushed covering his face. Alfred laughed at Arthur's shyness. Arthur said something but Alfred couldn't understand it. "Hm?"

"I said you're the angel love." Arthur repeated kissing Alfred.

"Hey you guys decent?" Matthew asked through the door.

"Yeah Mattie come in." Alfred announced. Arthur looked over Alfred to Matthew.

"It's almost nine so I was just worried." Matthew said. "That and I wanted to go with Gilbert to leave you guys alone. You know." Matthew said laughing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mattie!" Alfred threw a pillow at the teen. Who just continued laughing. "Go clean your brain." Matthew left to get ready. Alfred got up as well starting to change. Arthur got up and hugged him. He let go and moved to get changed. He passed a mirror. Instead of turning away like he normally would do he actually looked at himself for once. Alfred turned around and saw him.

"You know if I didn't have these scars." Arthur paused to turn to Alfred. "I'd be hot as hell." He laughed. Alfred smiled.

"You're already hot." He walked over and kissed Arthur who wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck pulling him closer.

"I'm gonna miss you. Even if it's just one week." Arthur whispered kissing him again.

"I know but we're going to do everything today and even more tomorrow so you can't just think back and everything will be ok again." Alfred explained. Arthur nodded and finished getting ready while Alfred went down to get a picnic together. Arthur felt like he'd been here for years and he was going to be pulled back to reality. At the moment he didn't care he was eighteen and with a person he loved who loved him back. He walked down stairs where Alfred was already for their day out. They took his bike to the hill and had their picnic there. Watching the town. Alfred and brought a radio so they had music playing softly in the background.

"It's a beautiful town." Arthur spoke. "Everything's just so. So perfect without even trying. I don't get it." Arthur looked over to Alfred.

"We'll sometimes you don't have to get things. Just live for what you have. Ya know ?" Alfred replied.

"I suppose." Arthur laid down in the blanket and looked at the clouds slowly moving in the sky. "When I was younger, I would hide in the grass and look up at the sky. I would always see birds flying past and wish I could be one. Just fly away somewhere. Travel. See things I never thought I'd see." Arthur explained. "I just wanted to find my place." Alfred listened to Arthur talk. Thinking about their life and what it'll be like once he gets back. Would they ever go on a trip together? "Are you spacing out on me?" Alfred snapped out of his thoughts.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me." He replied looking at Arthur. They stayed up there for a while talking some more. Alfred took Arthur to the lake and taught Arthur how to fish but it ended up with both of them in the water. Arthur was the first to get out scolding Alfred on his clothes being soaked.

"You're going to get a cold if you stay there." Arthur yelled.

"It's not that cold I'll be fine." Alfred shouted back. Arthur sat down and watched as Alfred came out reluctantly.

"You're freezing Alfred." Arthur said, hugging him. The two made their way to the house walking hand and hand. Alfred opened the door for Arthur and they heard footsteps running.

"Mattie?" Alfred questioned. There was some hushed arguing and the Matthew emerged from behind the wall. His hair was a mess and his glasses were skewen.

"Uh Al, I thought you were going to stay out longer." Matthew asked.

"We took a swim that wasn't planned, but uh I don't think that's the important thing right now?" Alfred said, pointing to the wall. Matthew nervously laughed.

"Yeah well like. Um." Matthew couldn't come up with any words explaining the half dressed Gilbert hiding behind the wall.

"On second thought I don't wanna know." Alfred laughed and started going up stairs leaving the two to figure it out. Arthur followed changing into something warmer then laying on Alfred's bed. Alfred looked over at him while changing. "You comfy?"

"Extremely." Arthur replied. Alfred laughed and sat next to Arthur. He kissed him slowly. When a knock came from down stairs. Alfred paused to listen.

"Al!" Matthew screamed. Alfred and Arthur bolted down stairs to find Gilbert protectively standing in front of Matthew and Ivan towering over the two.

"Back off." Gilbert growled. His shirt was off still and you could see the bruise that still stained his skin. Ivan scoffed.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked coldly. Making sure that Arthur was behind him.

"Nothing. I came to apologize. A job is a job. I take much pride in my work and getting the job done under any circumstances." Ivan spoke briefly glancing at Gilbert.

"We don't need your bs apology." Matthew spat. Ivan shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be leaving then" He turned to face the door, stopping to look at Arthur. "Arthur." He stated before exiting. There was still a slight tension once he left no one really knew what to do.

"Fucking asshole." Matthew cursed under his breath.

"Matthew." Alfred gasped.

"What? He deserves that!" Matthew defended. Gilbert decided it was time he headed out leaving the three to hang out in the house. Arthur sat on the floor playing with Jerry. "Well he's warmed up to you." Matthew smiled. Arthur pet the goat setting down the toy they were playing with.

"Finally. I'm actually going to miss his demonic arse." Arthur laughed.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Matthew asked.

"Of course. I can handle myself pretty well if I want. Besides it's just Francis." Arthur replied. "It's not the best situation but it definitely could be worse." Matthew sighed.

"I guess that's true. It's still pretty messed up tho." Matthew played with the bottom of his shirt. "I mean." He trailed off at the end.

"I know. Life has a way of dealing me all the worst cards." Arthur sighed. Jerry baahed in response. "Well I suppose this is the best card it's dealt me. I don't think life can get better than this." Matthew smiled but had a sneaking feeling of dread. Like once Arthur left he wouldn't be coming back. There was no real explanation for it, probably just nerves and his active imagination. Alfred smiles at Arthur. His heart felt heavy but he knew that Arthur would come back.

"Arthur please come back safe!" Matthew burst pulling Arthur into a tight hug. He couldn't help but tear up. "I don't want to lose you too." Arthur was stunned for a moment. Never had someone felt so close to him. For someone to want him so tightly and lovingly. Arthur finally hugged Mathew back.

"Don't worry Matthew. Even if I have to swim across the Atlantic Ocean I'll come back." Arthur spoke softly his eyes tearing up as well. It was a peaceful moment. After they broke the hug Matthew whipped his eyes.

"Sorry for crying on you." He laughed lightly. "I should get to bed. I'll be there to say goodbye." Matthew promised before leaving Alfred and Arthur. It was silent between them. These were the last few hours they would have before being separated.

"You are coming back. Right?" Alfred asked breaking the silence.

"Of course love. There's nothing over there for me. Francis will see that no matter how hard he tries he can not buy my love." Arthur replied firmly he placed his hand on top of Alfred's. "I didn't think it was ever possible, but what you have shown me in this short time." Arthur paused looking Alfred in his eyes. "Unconditional love. A family. That's something that can never be bought." They kissed.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to lose a second of time with you." Alfred spoke. Arthur smiled at him.

"I have an idea. Why don't you teach me how to make hot coco. I'll drink some every night while I'm gone." Arthur suggested.

"Totally!" Alfred beamed bouncing off the couch pulling Arthur up with him.

"I do have to warn you. I'm a terrible cook." Arthur laughed.

"That's all right I'm a grade A teacher." Alfred joked leading the way to the kitchen. After quite a few mishaps in the kitchen. They were finally able to make an edible cup of hot chocolate. They sat down at the island to drink it. "You are horrible in the kitchen." Alfred laughed.

"I tried to warn you." Arthur smiled. "Everytime I tried to cook it would end up in flames." Arthur stared at his cup worriedly. Alfred looked at the clock at 4 am. They never set a time Francis would come. But Arthur doubted it would be past 9am.

"The sun will be up soon." Alfred stated with melancholy.

"It should pack shouldn't I." Arthur sighed.

"I'll help." And with that they went to pack Arthur's things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They zipped up the bag that was now double the size it first had been. Alfred and Matthew has added a few things like sweaters, blankets, and stuffed animals to remind Arthur of them while he was away. The three of them were rather silent.

"You're just taking a trip. It's just a trip." Matthew spoke unconvinced by the words himself.

"I'll come back." He reassured. They walked downstairs, Mr. Kirkland and Gilbert were waiting to say their goodbyes as well. Mr. Kirkland gave Arthur a strong hug, he looked into his eyes and said.

"Don't let them break you son. You have a home and a family here. And we'll be here when you get back." Arthur hugged him. There was a knock on the door that made everyone's heart sink. Arthur looked at Alfred hugging him tightly once more.

"I love you." Alfred whispered softly.

"I love you." Arthur responded. Another knock. Matthew opened the door.

"'Allo again." Francis greeted. Arthur's heart began racing at the sight of Francis. "Arthur! Are you ready mon amour?" He asked. Arthur looked away from his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled. Walking towards him. Francis only continued to smile as Arthur passed. He turned to face Alfred.

"'e'll fall in love with me. This place will become nothing more than a blurry memory to 'im" Francis spoke harshly. Alfred didn't say anything he merely glared at the French man. With that he closed the door and Arthur was gone. Francis turned toward Arthur who resorted to shifting the dirt under his shoe. "I don't know 'ow you lived like this. W'at a filthy place." Francis spoke flipping his hair.

"I've been in worse." Arthur replied sharply. "At least here I enjoy the company." Francis scoffed at him.

"Dozens of filthy, animals. Nevertheless mon amour, our carriage awaits." Francis gestured to a nice, sleek black car that had just pulled up to the house. The driver got out and opened the door for the two of them to step in. Arthur took one last look at the house before entering the car, Francis following. Arthur sat with his bag on his lap and strap still around him. His grip on the bag tightened as the car drove away.

"Why are you 'olding onto that bag?" Francis asked.

"Why not? It's my stuff." Arthur replied not looking at him.

"What is in it?" Francis asked.

"I said, my stuff." Arthur repeated. Francis laughed.

"You were always so stubborn." Francis tucked a piece of hair behind Arthur's ear. "You can't build a relationship on lies mon amour. That is why we will work out. So just tell me what is in the bag." It wasn't like Arthur had anything to hide. But he didn't like Francis touching him.

"Why don't you look for yourself." He replied removing the bag and tossing it at Francis. Who opened the bag to inspect it. He chuckled lightly. It was filled with clothes, a blanket and a few stuffed animals, it was childish to Francis. However tucked in the folds of the blanket was a letter. Arthur was looking out the window not paying any attention. Francis put the letter in his coat pocket.

"It wasn't so 'ard to say clothes and teddy bears was it?" Francis asked. Arthur didn't like being near him, the air felt heavy. Every word out of his mouth was a conceals threat.

"No. I suppose it wasn't." Arthur replied. Francis placed the bag by his feet, leaving Arthur feeling even more vulnerable than before. Francis sighed.

"'Ou created quite a panic back 'ome." Francis informed. "Why did you run Arthur? I 'ad everything worked out." Francis pouted.

"You knew what they were doing to me. I had to leave." Arthur replied emotionless.

"If 'ou 'ad just waited a few more days." Francis grabbed Arthur's hand. Instinctively Athur pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. Fear crept into his voice.

"Y'our scared of moi?" Francis looked at Arthur hurt. "Mon amour, Pourquoi?" Arthur laughed.

"You're really asking why? After what you did." Arthur pulled his arm close to him.

"That was a mistake." Francis excused.

"I tried to push you off me.I begged you to sto." Arthur's voice cracked from the lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." Francis defense. Silence fell on them. It would be a rather long ride to an international airport. Arthur had stayed up all night, and began to doze off. When he would catch himself he would jerk back away. Arthur didn't want to be off guard this close to Francis. "If you are tired, you should sleep." Francis spoke.

"Like bloody hell I'd do that." Arthur reclined fighting back a yawn. Arthur wanted badly to be warped in Alfred's arms. Hearing his steady heartbeat. The sweet smell of his hair. Arthur smiled to himself. Thinking about him. Francis looked out the window.

"W'at makes 'im better." Francis grumbled.

"He actually cares." Arthur replied. "About what I want, even if it's not the same as what he wants." Arthur said sternly. Athur looked out the window, they were passing the motel. "He's kind, selfless, and caring. He is an amazing brother and a hard worker. And even if he's worked to the bone after a long day he still comes home to Matthew with a smile." Arthur praised a warm feeling growing in his chest. He smiled slightly thinking about the two brothers. Francis looked at Arthur, never had he seen him like this. Not even on the best days. Francis decided not to say anything. He was beginning to doubt that he would be able to convince Arthur. A short time later that had reached the airport and boarded Francis' private plane. Arthur was exhausted at this point.

"Arthur you." Francis reaches for Arthur but stopped himself. "You should sleep. I'll stay on the other side." Francis promised. Arthur looked at him for a moment.

"Can I have my bag back?" Arthur asked, Francis handed it back to him and walked to the opposite side of the plane. Arthur was surprised that Francis actually did it. Arthur tossed his bag down and took out the blanket Alfred had given him. He wrapped himself in it and sat down eager to sleep. Francis watched Arthur from the other side of the plane. After a few minutes and he was sure Arthur was sleeping, he pulled a letter from his pocket. He opened it and immediately knew it was from Alfred.

_Hey babe,_

_I thought I should write you something. Incase things get hard while you're gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to keep you here. You shouldn't have to be forced to go somewhere you don't want to, for someone else. But that's kind of sad so don't think about that. Yeah?_

Francis scoffed "idiot." He continued reading.

_Anytime you feel lonely just use your wizards' magic to transport yourself back to the top of that mountain. I'll be waiting with my trusty dragon with a huge basket of the only the freshest best apples for you and F.M.B._

Francis reread the passage a few times. It seemed like he was talking absolute gibberish. And who was F.M.B. He continued.

_When you get back I promise to do whatever it takes to make you smile. Even if I have to stay up with you all night every night. And drag the Vargas' boys to the store just so I can see you at work. Even if I have to be old people, drinking tea and reading books. Haha. I do whatever it takes. I promise you Arthur. Matthew is sleeping so he can't write on this letter but he gave me one to put in here too. Stay strong ok? I love you Arti._

_-Alfred_

Francis folded the letter and found Matthew's.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm going to miss you. But you have to stay strong ok. Alfred, Gilbert, Mr. K, and I are your family. We won't give up on you. Ever since the accident I had never seen Alfred as happy as you make him. He tries to hide it but I know. You gave both of us a family again. I'll be damned if I don't try to do something to keep it. I can't lose you too. Even if it gets hard. Please come back home to us. Oh geez I'm starting to tear up. Haha. I would have the pets sign too but that would take me hours. _

There was a rip in the page as if it was taken out of his hand. The writing skipped over that portion and began again under it.

_Sorry about the rip, Katelin got to the paper. Be safe over there._

_With love,_

_Matthew_

Francis places both letters into the envelope and in his pocket. He checked to see if Arthur was still sleeping. The letters made it sound like Arthur was going to prison or war. Arthur's parents were horrible but he wasn't going with them. Arthur was staying with him in France, where he would be safe. Still he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. It seemed that Arthur was not the only one who felt that he had found a new home. Francis heard Arthur stir and looked up.

"Arthur?" Francis stood up and walked closer. Arthur was mumbling something, his brow was furrowed and he was starting to cry. Francis assumes it was a nightmare. "Mon amor. Arthur." Francis shook him slightly to wake him up.

"I'm sorry….please..don't." Arthur cried softly. Francis sighed, trying again to wake up Arthur. This time he succeeded. Arthur woke with a slight jump. "Ah!" He screamed kicking Francis away. Francis fell back on his butt. "LIAR! You told me you would stay away!"

"You were having a nightmare. Would you rather I have left you?" Francis asked. Arthur fell silent. Asleep, awake, it didn't matter he was living in a nightmare. Arthur day down again not looking at Francis. "Are you ok?" Francis asked. Arthur didn't answer. "You were crying." Still no answer. Francis got up and sat next to Arthur. "Where you-?" He reached time comfort Arthur.

"Don't touch me." Arthur spat. "Just leave me alone." Arthur sounded vulnerable. "Please." Francis sighed before returning to his spot on the other side of the plane. Arthur wasn't one to have others comfort him. Francis called a stuartist over and asked for tea for Arthur. She nodded her head and brought a cup for Arthur. He looked at the cup cautiously taking it.

"Did he put anything in it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No sir, I made it myself and brought it straight to you." She informed him. Arthur looked at the cup worried "I'm sorry." She left after that. Arthur took a sip of the tea. Earl grey. It didn't taste any different. He continued to sip the tea thinking about what Alfred might be doing. He wished he asked for a letter he could read if he missed them. Arthur grabbed his bag and pulled out a stuffed polar bear. It was Matthew's. Arthur remembered Alfred telling him how he ended up with the bear.

"We all went to the zoo looking at all sorts of animals. Mattie fell in love with the polar bear and would not budge. It was actually kinda funny. My dad and him made a deal that if he got him his own polar bear that he would go look at other animals too." The memory made Arthur smile. Eventually he fell asleep again. This time however he didn't have a nightmare, he had a dream. That he was back in Alfred's house petting Jerry. Alfred was on the couch and Matthew was next to him. The we're playing board games, laughing. It was a wonderful dream.


End file.
